BAD MOON RISING
by tsukisxs
Summary: dos razas que se odian a muerte...En el mundo de los Were-Hunters se rige una regla muy clara: las especies no pueden mezclarse y mucho menos enamorarse. pero que pasara cuando una osa se enamore de un lobo? podran estar al final juntos?
1. Prologo

EL COMIENZO DE LOS WERE-HUNTER

_**M**_ucho antes de que la historia fuera registrada, vivió un valiente rey. Uno que se negó a ceder ante la voluntad que los dioses griegos ordenaban. Como tantos antes y después, cometió el error de enamorarse de la mujer más hermosa del reino. Una mujer cuya sola sonrisa era la sangre de su vida.

Poco sabía él que ella soportaba la más oscura de las maldiciones. Por los actos que sus antepasados habían cometido contra el Dios Griego Apolo, hace más de dos mil años antes de su nacimiento, su raza estaba condenada a morir brutalmente en su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños. Era un secreto que ella mantuvo hasta el día en que, como todos los demás de la raza Apolita, comenzó a envejecer y morir.

En sólo veinticuatro horas pasó de ser una bella joven a una bruja, y entonces no quedó nada, salvo un montón de polvo disperso.

Lycaon quedó devastado por la pérdida de su amor, pero peor era el conocimiento obsesionante de que pronto sus hijos se unirían a su madre y morirían del mismo horrible modo.

Como ella, morirían por algo en lo que ninguno de ellos había tomado parte.

Incapaz de soportar esa injusticia, se enfrentó a los dioses y les dijo que se jodieran. No se quedaría esperando a ver a sus hijos morir. Jamás.

Esa misma noche, comenzó a utilizar la más oscura de las magias para unir los genes de la raza de su esposa con los de los animales más fuertes. Lobos, chacales, leones, tigres, panteras, jaguares, guepardos, osos, halcones, leopardos, incluso un raro dragón... esos fueron los pocos que escogió para salvar a sus hijos.

Cuando terminó sus experimentos, había creado una especie completamente nueva. No más humanos, ni Apolitas o animales, eran algo completamente distinto.

Los experimentos convirtieron a sus dos hijos en cuatro seres separados. Dos criaturas que mantenían el corazón de animal y vivían como animales a la luz del día. Y dos que tenían corazón humano. Durante el día, su forma base sería la humana.

Este fue su regalo.

Y de esta manera nació una nueva maldición.

De la raza Apolita de su madre heredaron las habilidades mágicas y psíquicas. Lo que su padre había forzado hizo que vivieran durante el día en su forma base, ya fuera humana o animal, y por la noche podrían cambiar a su deseo a la otra. El hombre se convirtió en bestia y la bestia en hombre.

Bajo la luz de la luna llena, cuando sus poderes eran más fuertes, ni tan siquiera las leyes del tiempo o la física tenían control sobre ellos. A partir de ese día vivirían durante siglos, inmunes a la maldición de Apolo.

Los dioses no estaban felices. Exigieron al rey que matara a todas las criaturas que había creado. Como se atrevía_ él_, un simple mortal, a ser lo bastante beligerante como para frustrar su voluntad.

Pero el rey se negó.

—¡No dejaré que mis hijos sufran por _vuestra _vanidad! Podéis moriros todos, no me importa.

De ese modo, mientras sus hijos se salvaban de la maldición Apolita, los dioses les dieron una nueva. Ninguno de su especie podría escoger a su compañero a su libre albedrío, sólo las Parcas podrían asignárselos. Y nunca habría paz entre los animales Katagaria y los humanos Arcadian que el rey había creado.

Eternos enemigos, ambas razas se conocerían como Were-Hunters porque se cazarían los unos a los otros. A lo largo del tiempo, lucharían y matarían a su raza... siempre desconfiando. Siempre enfadados. Más que eso, se convertirían en la fuente de alimento escogida por sus primos, los vampíricos Daimons que necesitaban almas para vivir después de su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños.

Ninguna paz. Ninguna ayuda. Su destino era sufrir y existir a pesar de los dioses.

_Hasta el día en que los dos últimos supervivientes se aniquilasen_. Esa fue su profecía.

Y ninguno debería sufrir más que los que llevaban el nombre de los descendientes directos del rey. Aquellos que cargaban el apellido Kattalakis...

**Ola como están? Si ustedes diran otra historia? Bueno no me pude resistir esto es como decirlo un adelanto de lo que cuando termine completamente con rubi crónicas de viajeros y empezar la continuación del siguiente libro al mismo tiempo empezare con este libro… bueno este es uno de mis libros favoritos de la serie de dark hunter y lo were hunter de sherrilyn kenyon aquí tenemos la historia de un amor prohibido de una mitad osa mitad humana que se enamora de un mitad lobo y mitad humano podrán ser ellos felices a sabiendas de que sus propias razas se odian a muerte? Bueno esto es solo el prologo como ya lo tengo adaptado a ccs no me voy a demorar mucho en publicar los capítulos creo que lo hare 2 veces por semana también para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia y bueno solo quería mandar el prologo para saber como lo aceptaban y bueno ya saben cualquier duda comentario o simplemente cualquier cosa ya saben donde buscarme aki con tan solo un review jane! **

**tsukisxs**


	2. capitulo1

**No me pertenecen ni la hostoria ni los personajes yop solo los adaptos para el deleite de ustedes de fans para fans….nos vemos abajo ;)**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna… dark hunter...**

CAPÍTULO 1

_Enero, 2004_

_El Santuario, Nueva Orleáns_

—_**A**_sí que este es el infame Santuario…

Shaoran Kattalakis alzó la mirada desde donde estaba apagando su lisa Kawasaki Ninja para ver a Koshi mirando el edificio de ladrillo rojo de tres plantas mientras cruzaba la calle.

El cachorro apenas había alcanzado la pubertad, alrededor de los treinta en edad humana, pero ciertamente para su especie y en edad de los Were-Hunter, Koshi aparentaba dieciséis, lo que significaba que era tan excitable como un niño humano. Vestido de cuero negro para protegerse mientras montaba la motocicleta, Koshi casi dejó caer su moto en su entusiasmo por visitar el famoso santuario que pertenecía a una familia de Were-Osos.

Shaoran dejó escapar un largo suspiro exasperado cuando aseguró su casco a la parte trasera. Como castigo, a él y a su hermano Eriol, se les había asignado la tarea de vigilar a Koshi y a su hermano gemelo Craig.

Diversión, oh diversión. Prefería que le extrajeran las entrañas por las fosas nasales, cuidar de cachorros nunca había sido de su agrado. Pero al menos no tenían a su líder Shiori con ellos en esta excursión. Eso habría terminado en un completo baño de sangre ya que Shaoran no tenía respeto o tolerancia por Shiori ni siquiera en su mejor día.

El rubio cachorro se aventuró a marcharse, pero Eriol le cogió por el dorso del cuello.

Koshi se sometió instantáneamente, lo que reflejaba su edad e inexperiencia. Incluso cuando él había sido un cachorro, Shaoran nunca se había rendido sin luchar. No estaba en su naturaleza.

Eriol soltó su agarre sobre el cuello del chico.

—No dejes la manada, cachorro. Espéranos.

Eso era por lo que iban en motos. Tenían a dos cachorros con ellos y dado que los "inexpertos" jóvenes no eran realmente buenos tele transportándose hasta más o menos los cuarenta o cincuenta años, y que sus poderes de cachorro tendían a hacer estragos incluso en el más fuerte cuando estaba siendo tele transportado por otro, el mundano medio de transporte humano era lo mejor.

Así que, allí estaban ellos.

Aburridos. Inquietos. Y con apariencia humana. Qué asquerosa combinación.

Más que nada, Shaoran estaba cansado.

Y como estaban adiestrando a los cachorros para ser sociables y mantener la apariencia humana durante la luz del día…

El Santuario parecía el mejor lugar y el más seguro para sacarlos fuera del campo. Sólo los más fuertes lobos katagaria podían permanecer en forma humana a la luz del día. Si los cachorros no podían aprenderlo para cuando alcanzaran los treinta y cinco, su líder ordenaría a la manada que los matara.

Era un mundo áspero en el que vivían y sólo el más fuerte de su especie sobrevivía. Si no podían luchar y mezclarse, estarían muertos de todos modos.

No había necesidad de gastar sus preciosos recursos en criaturas que no podían defender a la manada.

Eriol echó un vistazo a Shaoran como si esperase que él le dijera algo a Koshi. Normalmente Shaoran habría hecho algún comentario jocoso al cachorro, pero estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse en ello.

—¿Qué os está llevando tanto tiempo? —Kero se detuvo al lado de Shaoran, irritado por el retraso.

No tan alto como Shaoran, Kero era delgado y arisco. Con ojos turquesa, Kero tenía agudas facciones y todo en él hacía que a Shaoran se le pusiera el pelo de punta. El largo pelo rubio estaba recogido en una apretada cola de caballo.

Deslizándose la mochila sobre un hombro, Shaoran le lanzó una burla con la que le decía lo que pensaba sobre el lobo… no del todo.

—Estoy guardando mi moto, gilipollas. ¿Quieres que te la guarde de modo que sepas que estará aquí cuando vuelva?

Las pupilas de Kero se entrecerraron.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Antes de que Shaoran pudiera lanzarse a él, Mei m, el hermano mayor de Koshi, se metió entre ellos.

—Abajo, Lobos.

En forma real, Shaoran le enseñó los dientes a Kero quien le devolvió el gesto. Ante la insistencia de Mei m, Kero se apartó pasando de él mientras los otros cruzaban la calle.

Él y Eriol cerraron la retaguardia.

Shaoran señaló a Kero con un gesto de la barbilla.

—Realmente odio al bastardo.

—No lo mates todavía. Tiene su utilidad.

Quizás. Pero no la bastante para que Shaoran no se alegrara de poner a Kero en un lado de la pared. No es que tuviese una pared, pero si la tuviera, Kero sería una agradable y peluda decoración.

Shaoran volvió la atención a su hermano, quien era unos centímetros más bajo, igual de alto que Kero.

—Así que, ¿por qué estamos realmente aquí? Podríamos haber adiestrado a los cachorros en el campamento.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Hien quería que nos registráramos con los Osos. Ya que tenemos tantas hembras preñadas, quizás necesitemos la ayuda de su médico.

Sí, su hermana Fuuti y otra media docena de hembras darían a luz en cualquier minuto.

Hien… el indispuesto donante de esperma para ellos tres, había querido también perder a sus "hijos" de vista. Lo cual estaba bien para Shaoran. Él tampoco era aficionado al vejestorio. Ya debería haberle desafiado por el liderazgo, pero Eriol y Fuuti seguían echándolo para atrás.

Dado que Eriol era un Arcadiann oculto en medio de su manada Katagaria, lo último que necesitaban era que Shaoran fuese líder. Eso llevaría a incómodas preguntas tales como por qué Eriol, el mayor de la camada de su compañera, que era el aparente heredero de su padre y uno que sabían que era más fuerte mágicamente que Shaoran, no era el que luchaba por el liderazgo. Pero Eriol nunca podría hacerlo. Porque el dolor tendía a hacer que cambiaran a sus verdaderas formas base y no podían arriesgarse a que Eriol se convirtiera en humano en una pelea.

Eso era por lo que Shaoran había permanecido en vela toda la noche. Inconsciente, Eriol era humano y su manada mataría a su hermano si alguno de ellos sospechara siquiera la verdadera forma de Eriol.

Bostezando, Shaoran alcanzó a la manada que había sido detenida en la puerta del Santuario por el portero del Club. Más voluminoso que los Lobos, el Oso tenía el largo pelo negro rizado y llevaba una camiseta negra con el logo del Santuario parcialmente cubierta con una chaqueta negra de cuero para evitar que se enfriara.

Sus ojos verdes los escudriñaron cuidadosamente.

—¿Clan?

Eriol dio un paso adelante.

—Kattalakis Regis Lykos... Katagaria.

El Oso arqueó las cejas como si estuviese impresionado con su pedigrí. Regis significaba que su padre tenía un asiento en el Omegrión —el concilio que observaba y hacía las leyes que gobernaban a todos los Were-Hunters. Dado que allí sólo había veintitrés miembros (veinticuatro originalmente, pero una de las especies se había extinguido)… era impresionante ser uno de ellos.

—¿Alguno de vosotros lleva el apellido Kattalakis?

—Yo y mi hermano.

Eriol señaló a Shaoran.

El Oso asintió cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se colocó allí.

—Somos los Peltier. Yo soy Touya, uno de un montón de idénticos cuatrillizos así que no, no estarás viendo doble o triple en el interior, y permaneced atentos a uno como yo que viste completamente de negro, Yue es un irritable hijo de puta. Mi madre, Nadeshko, es la Regis Ursulan Katagaria, así que no empieces ninguna mierda y no serás ninguna mierda. Una rápida regla a tener en cuenta. Nada de peleas, nada de golpes y nada de magia. Romped las reglas, os haremos pedacitos y os echaremos de aquí… estáis avisados —pasó una significativa mirada a los cachorros—. En resumen, ven en paz o márchate en pedazos. ¿Lo tenéis?

Shaoran levantó la mano para contestarle, pero Eriol le cogió la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Lo tenemos.

Siseando por el daño que Eriol le había hecho, Shaoran se liberó del agarre de su hermano.

Eriol lo fulminó con la mirada.

_Mantén la boca cerrada y tus gestos para ti mismo_, le proyectó mentalmente.

_No acepto órdenes de Osos._

_No, pero las aceptarás de mí. Compórtate, Shaoran o te patearé el culo hasta la Edad de Piedra._

Eriol le agarró por la manga de la chaqueta y le arrastró al bar.

Shaoran le apartó. A menos que lo venciera con magia, Eriol no era ni de cerca tan fuerte como él.

—No soy tu perra, chico.

Eriol se volvió a él con una mirada que decía que estaba a un paso de darle su mejor golpe.

—Entonces hazlo por Fuuti. Quizás necesitemos que nos ayuden si ella tiene problemas con su camada.

Eso era un golpe bajo y la única cosa que Eriol sabía con la que él no lucharía. Fuuti era de su sangre. Por ella, harían cualquier cosa.

—Bien. Sólo estoy irritable por la falta de sueño.

—¿Por qué no has dormido?

Estaba protegiéndote… Algunos de los lobos habían estado merodeando la pasada noche y Shaoran se había imaginado que tropezarían con la posición de Eriol mientras dormía. Así que se había quedado haciendo guardia para asegurarse que la esencia y el olor de Eriol no fueran descubiertos.

Pero él nunca le diría la verdad a su hermano. A Eriol le avergonzaría el pensar que su hermano pequeño tenía que protegerle.

—No sé. Sólo no podía.

—Así que, ¿quién es ella?

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué asumes que es una hembra?

Eriol alzó las manos.

—No sabía que fueras aficionado a los hombres. Anotaré eso dentro de mi carpeta especial para Shaoran.

Ignorándole, Shaoran echó un vistazo alrededor del infame y oscuro club que no estaba demasiado atestado por la tarde. Unos pocos humanos ocupaban las mesas, más jugaban al billar o a los videojuegos en la parte de atrás. Ante el escenario se situaba una vacía sala de baile con el nombre Howlers grabado en azul oscuro y blanco sobre la pared del fondo.

Craig y Koshi juntaron tres mesas en una esquina para acomodarlos a los diez. Algunos de los humanos los miraron nerviosamente, lo que Shaoran encontró gracioso, especialmente la mujer que puso su bolso en el regazo cuando pasaron junto a ellos. Como si un Lobo necesitara dinero.

Pero claro, parecían un manojo de buscapleitos. Vestidos con trajes de cuero de motoristas, cada uno de ellos estaba listo para luchar si tenían que hacerlo.

El único de ellos que parecía remotamente inofensivo era Eriol, quien llevaba pantalones vaqueros con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y una oscura camiseta roja. Había que decir, que él tenía el pelo más largo de todos ellos. Pero estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y con un impecable afeitado, estaba pasable. El resto de ellos llevaba una barba de varios días y parecían las fieras bestias que eran en realidad.

Shaoran tiró su mochila en el suelo y tomó asiento para estirar sus largas piernas. Apoyándose contra la pared, se ajustó sus gafas de sol y cerró los ojos para echar una rápida siesta, mientras se lanzaban mierda entre ellos. Si pudiera tener sólo diez minutos ininterrumpidos para sentarse y no pensar en nada, sería un Lobo nuevo...

—_**A**_caba de llegar una manada de lobos.

Con un nudo deslizándose en su estómago, Sakura Peltier echó un vistazo sobre el libro de contabilidad en el que apuntaba las nuevas entradas. Su madre, Nadeshko Peltier, se congeló ante la seca declaración de Touya.

Encontró la mirada perpleja de Sakura mientras se levantaba desde detrás del gran escritorio marrón.

—¿Cuántos?

—Parecen ser ocho Slayers y dos cachorros en entrenamiento.

Maman arqueó una rubia ceja. Aunque se acercaba a los ochocientos años, parecía no ser mayor que una humana de cuarenta años. Vestida con un traje azul ejecutivo y con su pelo rubio en un apretado moño, se veía delgada y apropiada, a diferencia de Sakura, que estaba vestida con una camiseta y unos vaqueros, llevando su largo pelo suelto.

—¿Slayers o Strati?

Los Strati eran los guerreros Katagaria más feroces del grupo y, por lo general, se enfadaban con rapidez. Los cachorros, debido a los cambios hormonales que eran aún peores que en los humanos, eran aún más feroces. Pero, por lo general, carecían del poder y la fuerza para respaldar sus egos. Los Slayers por otra parte, eran asesinos indiscriminados que mataban a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Los Arcadianns aplicaban este último término a cualquier soldado Katagaria como una justificación de por qué era necesario matarlos.

Si este grupo de lobos eran realmente Slayers, su presencia en el bar era como un barril de dinamita que reposa sobre un fogón en un furioso incendio.

Touya se rascó detrás del cuello.

—Ellos son técnicamente Strati, pero estos son casos excepcionales. No les llevaría mucho hacerse Slayers.

Sakura se levantó.

—Iré a ver que quieren.

Touya bloqueó su salida.

—Fanren ya les tomó nota.

Ella se horrorizó por su imprudencia.

—¿Confiaste en un humano para que los atendiera?

¿Estaba loco?

Touya parecía imperturbable ante su propia estupidez.

—Fanren es demasiado apacible y dulce. Dudo incluso que un verdadero Slayer pudiera hacerle algo. Además, sé cómo te sientes con los lobos y pensé en ahorrarte el tener que tratar con ellos. No necesitamos más problemas aquí por un tiempo.

Era verdad. Sus encuentros con los lobos nunca habían ido bien. Ella no podía explicarlo, pero compartía la aversión de su madre a los de esa clase. Los lobos eran violentos y asquerosos. Arrogantes al extremo. Sobretodo, afectaban a su sensibilidad "osera".

Nadeshko se levantó.

—Sakura, ve y vigílalos. Asegúrate de que no causen ningún problema mientras están aquí. No quiero otro espectáculo. Si intentan algo, aunque sólo sea respirar de forma incorrecta, los echas fuera.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a su madre.

Touya se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Si necesitas una mano, estaré allí con ayuda más rápido de lo que puedas decir "mancha de lobo".

Sakura se contuvo de susurrar un insulto a su sobre protector hermano. Él la conocía bien. Pero había momentos en los que se sentía completamente asfixiada por su familia.

Aún así, ella los amaba. Con defectos y todo.

Dándole una palmadita en el brazo, caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina donde la gente, inconscientemente, se mezclaba con el personal Were-Hunter. Ellos pensaban que esto era un bar y un restaurante normal. Si supieran la verdad…

Cogió su delantal y lo ató a la cintura antes de agarrar su bandeja.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Hizo una pausa en la barra donde se encontraba su hermano Yue. Idéntico a Touya, no era ninguna sorpresa ya que eran dos de los cuatrillizos que Maman había dado a luz, él había heredado toda la cólera ruda de sus otros tres hermanos combinados.

Además de que apenas la toleraba.

—Con Maman, ordenando la comida y la bebida. Nada que sea de tu interés.

Yue bordeó la mesa de acero inoxidable industrial para meterse en su espacio personal de una forma que la hizo querer darle un fuerte rodillazo en su orgullo de hombre.

—Sí, pues hay una manada de lobos.

—Touya ya me lo dijo.

—Entonces saca tu culo de aquí y vigílalos.

Ella se burló de él.

—Buena actitud, Yu. Realmente, deberías pensar en poner una demanda al idiota que te la vendió.

Él se lanzó contra ella.

Sakura le apartó con su bandeja y le empujó de nuevo.

—No, hermano. No estoy de humor.

Él le dio un empujón por la espalda.

—¡Yue!

Él se congeló cuando su padre entró en la cocina. Con más de dos metros de altura y bien musculoso, Papá Oso era una visión aterradora, incluso para los hijos que sabían que nunca les haría daño. Su largo cabello negro estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo que se parecía a la de Yue. De hecho, se veía muy similar a Yue y Touya, ante cualquiera que no lo conociera bien podría pasar como un hermano mayor.

—Deja a tu hermana en paz. Ahora, ve a lavar los platos hasta que te enfríes.

Yue lo miró airadamente.

—Ella me provocó.

Papá suspiró.

—Todo el mundo te provoca, _mon fils_. Ahora ve y haz lo que te he dicho.

Sakura le ofreció a su padre una reconciliadora sonrisa.

—Es sólo un leve desacuerdo, papá. Yue tiene esa necesidad de respirar, dentro y fuera, que me molesta. Si sólo dejara de respirar, estaría bien.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada triste.

—Nunca me digas eso, Chere. Ya he enterrado suficientes hijos y hermanos. Ahora discúlpate ante Yue.

Completamente arrepentida, Sakura se acercó a su hermano. Su padre tenía razón, ella no quería que le sucediera nada a nadie de su familia. Incluso, tan arisco como era Yue, ella todavía lo amaba más que a nada y lo protegería con su vida.

—Lo siento.

—Así debe ser.

Sakura gruñó ante su personalidad hostil. ¿Por qué tenía que pelear con todos? Ella miró airadamente a su padre.

—Sabes, es una pena que los osos Katagaria no se coman a sus crías, especialmente a los más molestos.

Queriendo poner distancia entre ellos, salió por la puerta, hacia el área de la barra donde la camarera humana, Fanren Gautier, llenaba unas bebidas. Menuda y rubia, Fanren tenía la inclinación más amable que cualquier otra persona con la que Sakura se hubiera encontrado en sus trescientos años de vida. Las criaturas como ella eran raras y Sakura deseaba ser más como ella.

Lamentablemente, había demasiado de Yue en ella, por esa razón no podía soportar a su hermano la mayoría de los días. Eran dos guisantes en una vaina que juntos la hacían explotar.

—Oye, Sakura —dijo Fanren con una brillante sonrisa que enseguida la animó—. ¿Estás bien, nena? Pareces irritada.

—Estoy bien.

Fanren le dirigió una fija mirada cuando cubrió su mano y le dio un apretón de apoyo.

—¿Otra vez peleando con tu hermano?

A veces podría jurar que la humana tenía poderes sobrenaturales.

—¿No lo hacemos siempre?

Imperturbable, Fanren puso los vasos sobre su bandeja.

—Bien, para eso está la familia. Pero sabes que si alguien te amenazara, Yue tendría su trasero para la cena y tú harías lo mismo por él. Ese chico te ama más que a su vida. Nunca olvides eso.

Fanren comenzó a recoger la bandeja.

—Yo lo haré.

Sakura se colocó frente a ella.

Fanren frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente. Además, este es tu momento de descanso.

Con una expresión escéptica, Fanren se alejó.

—Vale, entonces. Estaré sólo a un grito por si se llena de repente. Esto es para la mesa treinta.

Sakura levantó la bandeja del mostrador y maldijo lo pesadas que eran las ocho cervezas y las tazas de helado Coke. Era algo bueno que ella se lo hubiera cogido a la humana. Tan diminuta y frágil como era Fanren, habría tenido problemas para llevarlo. Pero lo cierto es que la humana nunca pronunciaría una sola queja. Fanren nunca decía nada malo de nada o nadie.

Sakura se dirigió cuidadosamente desde la barra hasta las mesas en las que los lobos se habían sentado. Cuando dobló la esquina, soltó un aliento estrangulado.

Por supuesto que parecían la escoria del reino animal. Brutos, desaliñados y usando cuero. Sólo esperaba que los dos jóvenes no trataran de subirse a los muebles o a las piernas de algún humano.

Aunque cuando los vio más de cerca, pudo notar que el del pelo largo era muy guapo. Su cabello oscuro estaba compuesto por una multitud de colores. Rojo, caoba, marrón, negro, incluso algunos rubios. Era tan asombroso como sus ojos oscuros.

El único de ellos realmente notable era el que llevaba una chaqueta de motorista negra, que estaba inclinado en su silla con sus increíblemente largas piernas estiradas en frente de él. Su negra camiseta se estiraba sobre su apretado estómago que parecía roca dura y plana. Con el pelo corto marrón oscuro y una evidente actitud desagradable, era difícil que pasara desapercibido. Sus duros rasgos estaban cubiertos con una barba incipiente de varios días y sus ojos estaban completamente ocultos detrás de un par de gafas de sol oscuras.

Había algo en él que gritaba poder. Algo letal. Mortal. Crudo. El animal en ella podía apreciar cómo era capaz de impresionar al mismo tiempo que parecía estar totalmente a gusto. Esto también puso en alerta sus instintos, haciéndola extremadamente cautelosa con ese grupo.

Sí, un lobo que daba a la palabra Slayer todo un nuevo significado. Miró por la habitación para localizar a sus aliados. Sus hermanos Kaito y Quinn estaban en la barra del bar. Colt, otro oso que vivía con ellos, estaba bebiendo enfrente de ellos. El camarero, Takashi, quien era un Tigre, estaba situado en la esquina y limpiaba unas mesas mientras su mascota, el mono Marvin, metía la cabeza en el bolsillo del delantal de Takashi.

Ella estaba rodeada por si era necesario.

Saliendo de su "enroscada" aura, cerró la distancia entre ellos.

Tan pronto como la vieron acercarse, los lobos se pusieron de pie. . . excepto el que parecía el peor de todos. Continuó recostado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¡Shaoran!

El de pelo largo y oscuro le dio una patada en las piernas.

Shaoran lanzó una maldición tan sucia, que realmente la hizo ruborizarse. Tuvo al que ladró su nombre en sus manos antes de que pareciese darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¿Eriol?

—Sí, idiota, suéltame.

El lobo alto y rubio más cercano a Shaoran bajó la cabeza amenazadoramente.

—¿Estabas dormido?

Shaoran liberó a Eriol y se dirigió al que había hablado con una burla que demostraba que no sólo odiaba al otro lobo sino que pensaba que era un idiota.

—¿Yo era lobo o humano?

—Humano.

—Entonces no estaba dormido ¿verdad, Scooby?

Ella arrugó su frente ante el insulto. A los lobos no les gustaba ser comparados con perros y menos si se refería a un perro de una historieta conocido por sus payasadas y su falta de ingenio en la pelea.

El hecho de que el lobo rubio no saltase sobre él corroboraba la ferocidad de Shaoran como nada más podría hacerlo.

Shaoran se levantó y se subió las gafas de sol como si tratara de ser respetuoso con la presencia de Sakura, algo que le pareció incongruente y aún así... Estos lobos no eran para nada como ella se esperaba.

Y sus ojos…

Eran de un hermoso color marrón con un toque de hierro en ellos. Sin embargo, era el dolor y la inteligencia que mostraban lo que le llegaba a ella. Un dolor que parecía ilimitado.

Bostezando, Shaoran se rascó el espeso bigote de su rostro.

—Aunque no fue por falta de intentarlo.

El cachorro de lobo se acercó a ella.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso.

—Lo tengo —dijo suavemente, sorprendida por lo bien educados que estaban estos lobos.

Los que ella había conocido en el pasado habían estado en los más bajos peldaños de la escala evolutiva.

Tan pronto como bajó la bandeja, todos cogieron sus bebidas sin esperar a que las repartiera.

Eriol tomó su trapo y secó la bandeja antes de devolvérsela.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Fue realmente desconcertante ver que los lobos parecían tener modales. No estaba segura de cómo tratar con ellos.

Cuando comenzó alejarse, el que se llamaba Shaoran la detuvo con un gentil toque.

—Se te cayó esto.

Él se inclinó a recoger su libreta, que debió habérsele caído del bolsillo de su delantal.

Cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de lo grande que era. No fornido como los osos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, él era más delgado.

Y era duro. Sólido como el acero.

—Gracias.

Shaoran no podía hablar mientras miraba los ojos de color verde más claro que había visto nunca. Estaban en el rostro de un ángel rubio. Uno al que se le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha cuando hablaba. Su piel era tan suave que parecía de terciopelo y, por alguna razón que no podía comprender, quería pasar el dorso de sus dedos contra su mejilla para ver si era tan suave como parecía.

Y su olor. . . era a lila y lavanda. Normalmente, el olor de otra especie es repugnante a los sentidos aumentados del lobo. Pero no el suyo. Ella olía cálida y dulce. Tan dulce, que hacía todo lo posible por no frotar su cara contra su cuello para oler más de ella. Cuando su mano le rozó, su cuerpo estalló con el calor.

Sin una palabra, se metió la libreta en el bolsillo y se dio la vuelta.

Shaoran tuvo que controlarse para no ir detrás de ella.

Eriol le entregó su cerveza, desviando su atención. Al volver a mirar, ella ya se había ido.

—¿Estás bien?

Shaoran asintió ante la pregunta de Eriol.

—Sólo cansado.

En el momento en que empezó a sentarse, la osa regresó. Todos ellos se volvieron a levantar. Los lobos protegían a sus mujeres con más fuerza que cualquier otro Were-Hunter.

Leales y mortales, se les enseñaba desde su nacimiento a mostrar respeto a las mujeres, independientemente de las especies. El hecho de que esta osa estaba relacionada con los dueños de la barra la hizo aún más respetada.

La _osa_ sacó su libreta de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es Sakura. Me olvidé de tomar vuestro pedido.

Sakura... era un hermoso nombre, suave y perfecto para ella. Aunque él no lo dijera en voz alta, sabía que su lengua lo paladearía cual fino whisky.

—Carne —dijo Eriol—. Tan cruda como sea posible.

Ella lo anotó.

—Imagino que todos querréis lo mismo.

Liam se acomodó en la silla.

—Sí, por favor.

Sakura asintió y contuvo la risa ante la petición más habitual de la clientela katagaria. A todos los animales les gustaba la carne que apenas era calentada por los humanos en la cocina, los cuales no podían entender por qué tenían tantas órdenes parecidas.

—Muy bien, dos docenas de especialidades de la casa. ¿Alguno quiere vivir peligrosamente y probar la verdura?

—¿Acaso te parecemos conejos?

Eriol golpeó en el hombro al rubio sentado a su derecha.

—Ya basta, Kero.

El lobo le miró molesto, pero se frenó. Como lobos, todos ellos estaban con el alfa, incluso aunque les mortificara, lo harían. Por supuesto, también luchaban a muerte por su manada. Pero no importaba lo mucho que lucharan entre sí, al final del día siempre estaban unidos en contra de cualquier persona ajena. Era lo que los hacía tan peligrosos. Los lobos nunca luchaban solos. Luchaban como una manada. Rabiosos. Fríos. Letales. Y juntos podían matar a casi todo lo que viviera. . . o incluso a los que no.

—¿Tienes algo dulce?

Sakura centró su atención en Shaoran ante su pedido poco común.

A los osos les gustan los dulces, pero a los lobos generalmente les gustaba la carne.

—¿Te gustan los dulces?

—A mí no. Es para nuestra hermana. Está preñada y tiene antojo de dulces.

Esta vez su sonrisa se filtró en forma de calor a través de ella.

—¿Y quieres llevarle algunos?

Él asintió.

Qué mono podía ser. Ella se congeló ante la puñalada de dolor que sintió ante un pensamiento que le vino a la mente. Incluso a pesar de que inmediatamente los cortaba. Siempre hacía lo posible por no pensar en Saito y Torku. Aún así, estaban en sus pensamientos muchas veces al día.

—Hecho. Voy a pedir en un par de carnes y postres para ella.

—Muchas gracias.

Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, Sakura quería seguir ahí y hablar con el lobo. Si ninguna otra razón que escuchar el timbre profundo de su voz cuando hablaba. Tenía un ligero acento como si hubiera vivido en Inglaterra en algún momento de su vida. Era realmente seductor...

_¿Qué está mal en mí?Odio a los lobos._

Eran rudos. Incómodos. Malolientes y siempre en busca de problemas.

Sin embargo, había algo sobre esto que no le convencía.

El hecho de que pensara de su hermana.

Por lo menos tenía corazón. Eso sólo lo puso millas por delante de los demás de su especie.

Cuando se fue de nuevo, no pudo resistir el mirar hacia atrás. Ahora se daba golpes con Kero mientras Eriol los separaba como un padre con dos hijos pequeños.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

Eso le confirmó el por qué no podía fiarse de los lobos. Algo sobre los colmillos, siempre eran mordaces y directos con todos y cada uno de los suficientemente tontos que se acercaban a ellos.

Cuando se dirigía a la cocina con los pedidos en la mano, un grupo bullicioso que bajaba las escaleras se detuvo. Se maldijo por dentro al verlos.

Chacales.

Dos mujeres y cuatro hombres. Debían de haberse tele transportado al piso superior que estaba reservado para ese tipo de actividad, se trataba de una zona a salvo de los seres humanos para que nunca sospecharan lo que realmente era el Santuario. Para ellos era sólo un club.

Para los Were-Hunter, era terreno neutral donde no podían ser atacados.

Y si había algo que ella odiaba más que a los lobos, era a sus primos caninos, los chacales. Si ser un chacal no era bastante malo ya, estos eran también Centinelas Arcadianns y por la mirada que tenían estaban a la caza de alguien.

Suspirando pesadamente, miró hacia los lobos Katagaria, preguntándose cómo iban a reaccionar ante la presencia de los Chacales Arcadianns.

Lo último que necesitaba era que estallara una lucha feroz entre un clan de centinelas y una manada de Strati. Especialmente Strati con jóvenes que proteger. Lo que les hacía incluso más fueros y violentos de lo normal.

Volvió de nuevo a la barra, pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando uno de los chacales se tele transportó delante de ella. Él la miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de asco.

Sakura estrechó su mirada en él.

—No puedes usar tu magia aquí. Hay demasiados humanos que podrían verte.

Él sonrió.

—No acepto órdenes de animales. Ahora dime dónde está Constantine o vamos a derribar este bar.

Sakura se negó a ser intimidada por nadie.

—Estamos protegidos por las leyes del Omegrión, que estás obligado a seguir. Todos son bienvenidos, incluso las criaturas más pútridas y a ninguno se le puede sacar a la fuerza.

Él la agarró del brazo.

—Busca a Constantine, o voy a hacerme unas botas con tu piel, osa.

Sakura se soltó de su agarre.

—No me toques, o enviaré tus pelotas contra la pared por encima de tu cabeza.

Los chacales la rodearon.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. Está aquí. Podemos olerlo.

Sakura lo miró con una mueca burlona.

—Alguien tiene que sacar la cabeza fuera de su trasero y dejar de oler su propia ropa interior porque el único chacal que hay aquí, eres tú, amigo.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Por una vez, agradecía escuchar el profundo gruñido de Touya.

Sakura miró más allá del hombro del líder para ver a Touya con Colt, Yue, y Takashi.

Papá estaba viniendo hacia ellos.

—Sí. Y creo que es el momento de que nuestros amigos encuentren la salida.

Touya fue alcanzado por el líder que le enganchó tan rápido, que apenas lo vio pasar. Con un fluido movimiento, tiró a Touya sobre su espalda al suelo. Touya quedó atrapado y se congeló cuando el chacal sostuvo su Teaser lista.

No era por el dolor de un posible golpe por lo que se inmovilizó. Una descarga y perderían el control de sus formas humanas durante horas. En realidad, cualquier golpe de electricidad los tendría destellando de humano a animal una y otra vez.

Algo que era difícil de explicar a la clientela humana que tendía a ponerse un poco histérica si llegaba a verlo.

Sakura echó un vistazo al número de humanos que había en la habitación. Tenían que arreglar la situación lo más pacíficamente posible. Y rápido. El líder la miró y ella asintió con la cabeza. De repente, un hombre la agarró por detrás y le colocó un cuchillo en la garganta. La mirada del líder brilló como el hielo.

—Ahora dadnos a Constantine o tendré su cabeza.

Sakura contempló asustada a Touya, que sabía lo que había hecho. No podían darles lo que no tenían. Iba a ponerse sangriento y de ella iba a ser la sangre que derramaran primero.

**ola ola espero que le s guste esta nueva historia gracias a todas las personas que me ponen en favoritos y tambien anaiza18 si te gustan las historias de amores prohibidos esta te encantara espero leernos pronto un beso y bueno solo espero que a ustedes lectores les guste el miercoles subire el 2do capitulo no digo mas um beso matta ne! **

_**tsukisxs**_


	3. capitulo2

**Ola? Jejej como han estado si lo se dije que no me demoraría mucho pero tuve algunos días difíciles por aquí jejej pero no se preocupen aquí esta la continuación y sinceramente gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus favoritos en serio muchas gracias y bueno solo me queda decir que me alegro mucho que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto el libro gracias y por favor disfruten de este maravilloso libro **

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen que mas daría yo poder escribir como ****Sherrilyn Kenyon que es a quien pertenece este libro Sherri te amo literalmente claro esta y estoy muriendo de los nervios a que hagas al fin otro libro *0* los personajes son de clamp yo solo tomo prestado para ustedes de fan para fans con mucho gusto**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna…dark hunter...**

CAPÍTULO 2

—_**P**_ermanece fuera de esto, Shaoran. —dijo Eriol con un bajo suspiro.

Sintiendo su cólera salir a la superficie, Shaoran estrechó los ojos en los centinelas que rodeaban a Sakura.

—Es una hembra amenazada.

—No es una de nosotros y necesitamos a los osos de nuestro lado. Infringe las leyes del Santuario del Omegrión y se negarán a ayudarnos. Para siempre. Se negarán a ayudar a Fuuti.

Shaoran oyó esas palabras y estaba dispuesto a acatarlas. Su hermana era lo más importante…

Hasta que vio el cuchillo.

Eriol maldijo cuando también lo vio. Fuuti o no, no estaba en su naturaleza dejarlo pasar y puesto que los osos parecían estar adentro de sus pequeñas cabezas peludas…

La mirada color azulada de Eriol se fijó en Shaoran.

—El imbécil de adelante es mío, tú toma al que está con la mujer.

Kero bajó la cabeza conforme con su carrera suicida.

—Os cubrimos la retaguardia.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza antes de tele transportarse a la lucha.

Sakura consideró las consecuencias de golpear la cabeza del chacal que la mantenía cautiva. Pero él mantuvo el cuchillo apretado contra su garganta, impidiéndoselo. Podría cortarse la yugular si lo intentaba. Miró a sus hermanos y a su padre, todos apartados, demasiado asustados de moverse por miedo a causarle daño.

Lágrimas de frustración manaron de sus ojos. No podía quedarse ahí tan indefensa. El oso en ella quería probar la sangre del chacal independientemente de lo que le costara. Incluso la muerte. Pero su lado humano tenía mejor criterio.

No merecía la pena.

El chacal la agarró por el pelo y presionó el cuchillo aún más.

—Decidnos donde está Constantine. ¡Ahora! O su sangre fluirá como el poderoso Niágara.

Su padre abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar alguien le arrebató el cuchillo de su garganta.

Sakura maldijo cuando recuperó su cabeza y sus cabellos estirados. Tambaleándose, cayó al suelo y aterrizó sobre su estómago. Los sonidos explotaron completamente a su alrededor mientras el chacal fue rápida y dolorosamente derribado por los lobos. Frotándose la garganta donde había estado el cuchillo, buscó al chacal que la había sujetado.

Shaoran lo tenía contra el suelo, golpeando repetidamente su cabeza tan fuerte como podía. Era como si estuviera poseído por algo que le exigía matar al chacal con sus propias manos.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

—¡Shaoran! —Gritó Eriol, tirando de enseguida él—. Está inconsciente.

Gruñendo, Shaoran sólo se levantó para darle una patada en las costillas al chacal.

—Cobarde bastardo. Amenazar con un cuchillo a una mujer.

Comenzó de nuevo con su víctima, pero Eriol lo atrapó.

—¡Basta!

Shaoran se encogió de hombros antes de que su hermano le dirigiera una mirada tan angustiada y atormentada que le quitó el aliento. ¿Qué demonio había hundido sus garras tan profundamente en su alma? Algo trágico yacía detrás de aquella clase de dolor.

Qué tenía que hacer.

Se dio vuelta hacia el chacal.

Eriol extendió sus brazos para capturarlo.

—Está acabado. Déjalo.

Gruñendo como un verdadero lobo, Shaoran pasó empujando a su hermano.

—Voy a esperar afuera.

Antes de que Eriol le detuviera, le dio una última patada en la cabeza al chacal en su camino hacia la puerta.

Kero se rió de la acción de Shaoran cuando le torció el brazo al chacal que sostenía.

—Debería romperte en dos. Eso no podría mejorar tu día, pero definitivamente mejoraría el mío.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza por las acciones de Shaoran y las palabras de Kero.

Dando la vuelta hacia Papá, caminó despacio hacia ellos.

—Lamentablemente, rompimos el convenio.

Le dio el dinero a Touya.

—Nos marcharemos y nunca volveremos.

Papá empujó de vuelta el dinero hacia Eriol.

—No tenéis que marcharos. Salvasteis a mi hija. Os lo agradezco. En tanto tengamos un refugio, vosotros también lo tendréis.

Era el honor más alto que se le podría otorgar a un Were-Hunter. Era un dicho muy antiguo que sólo se ofrecía a otra especie como un gesto de eterna amistad.

No, más bien de familia.

Eriol parecía avergonzado por ello.

Sakura vio como su familia tomaba a los chacales de los lobos y se los llevaban alejándolos, sin duda para darles aún más patadas en el culo fuera de la vista de los humanos.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Yue mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Ella asintió.

Fulminó con la mirada al que Shaoran había tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

—Bien, porque voy a pelearme con un chacal cuando despierte.

Sakura puso los brazos en jarra.

—Creo que ya lo hizo el lobo.

—Sí, pero no es suficiente. Voy aporrearle con mi cabeza. Ese chico tendrá pesadillas con osos durante el resto de su vida… la cual podría resultar ser mucho más corta de lo que había soñado.

Sakura normalmente se metería con él, pero aún estaba alterada, como el resto de ellos. Era muy raro que alguien molestara a su familia, especialmente a Touya, que siempre fue conocido por sus proezas en la lucha. Nunca en todos estos siglos había visto que alguien lo inmovilizara.

Una pequeña paliza a los chacales podría asegurar que no sucediera otra vez.

—¿Qué pasará con los humanos?

Papá sacudió con fuerza la barbilla hacia el rubio alto que paseaba alrededor de la multitud.

—Max está limpiando, incluso mientras hablamos. Es por eso que nadie gritó ni se movió cuando los chacales te atacaron. Oyó la conmoción y se presentó aquí.

Respiró aliviada. Max era un were-dragón que tenía la capacidad de sustituir los recuerdos de la memoria humana. Era una de las razones por las que le mantenían aquí, aunque era difícil dar cabida a su gran forma de dragón. Su talento era útil en ocasiones como esa y significaba que no tenían que matar a humanos que fueran testigos de cosas que se suponía que no existían.

—¿Debemos ir por Shaoran? —Koshi le preguntó a Eriol cuando pasaron delante de ella.

—Déjalo que se calme primero. No necesitamos que comience otra pelea.

Sakura tomó la mano de Eriol.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. Realmente lo aprecio.

Él sacudió su mano suavemente.

—En cualquier momento.

Le sonrió y gesticuló con el pulgar hacia la cocina.

—Iré a dar vuestros pedidos para tenerlos pronto.

Su padre inclinó la cabeza hacia Eriol.

—No te preocupes, estás en tu casa. Lo que necesitéis tú y los lobos, háznoslo saber.

—Gracias —dijo Eriol y condujo a los lobos de regreso a su mesa.

Touya le sonrió abiertamente a ella.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto de ninguna especie canina, pero creo que me gusta ese grupo.

Sakura no hizo ningún comentario y se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre la estaba esperando.

Con sus rasgos severos, Mamam se apartó para dejarla pasar.

—Constantine se encuentra en el Omegrión como el principal Regis Arcadiann. No lo conozco bien, sin embargo, creo que deberíamos encontrarlo y decirle que sus amigos lo están esperando, para nivelar un poco el campo ya que parecen estar tan impacientes por reunirse con él.

Era una forma sutil de decir que _Mamam_ quería a los chacales muertos y poder justificarlo en el Omegrión si alguien hacía preguntas. Después de todo, si los chacales cazaban a Constantine tan ferozmente, él debía saber el por qué.

Sakura podría haber argumentado que era una sentencia dura, pero dado lo que los chacales le habían hecho, estaba del mismo humor deportivo que su madre.

—Estoy segura de que Touya puede arreglarlo.

Los ojos de su madre se oscurecieron.

—Nadie amenaza a mis cachorros. ¿Realmente estás bien, _chérie_?

—Estoy bien, Mamam. Gracias a los lobos.

Mamam le acarició suavemente el brazo antes de regresar a su oficina.

Sakura fue por una orden de carne que estaba en la barra. Les entregó los pedidos a los demás cocineros, tomó el plato y agarró una cerveza para Shaoran cuando pasó por el bar.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Su hermano mayor, Kaito, que se parecía mucho a Touya sólo que con el pelo más corto, más alto y más corpulento, la detuvo.

—¿Estás bien?

En este punto, la pregunta la estaba cansando. No era una muñeca frágil que se rompería al más leve contacto. Era un oso con toda la fuerza y capacidades inherentes a su especie. Su familia, sin embargo, tendía a olvidar aquel hecho.

—Un poco sacudida y bastante molesta. No me gusta que nadie caiga sobre mí de la manera en que lo hicieron esos chacales. Pero ahora estoy bien.

Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula, mostrándole la ira que mantenía oculta debajo de su tranquilo exterior.

—Siento que no fuéramos tan rápidos.

Aquellas palabras la atormentaron mientras revolvían recuerdos dentro de ella que no quería recordar.

—Realmente, está bien, Kaito. Prefiero ser amenazada a verte sufrir.

_Otra vez._ Dejó aquellas palabras tácitas mientras veía sus propios dolorosos recuerdos reflejados en el horror de su mirada.

Era un pasado del que nunca hablaban, pero que los había dejado marcados a todos.

—Te quiero, Kaito.

Él le ofreció una hueca sonrisa antes de que se alejara de modo que pudiera seguir atendiendo el bar.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera que daba al callejón y luego cruzó la calle donde Shaoran estaba sentado sobre la acera, esperando a los demás. Sus rasgos preocupados le recordaron a los de un niño perdido. Algo completamente incongruente con su aura de más-resistente-que-el-acero. Sin mencionar su valor al separarla de su atacante sin siquiera haber sufrido un rasguño. Su velocidad y fuerza no tenían igual y atemorizaban.

A pesar de haber utilizado sus poderes para eliminar la sangre de su ropa, recordaba bien la forma en que había golpeado al chacal.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió era el hecho de que no sintiera rechazo por su violencia. Normalmente, ante tal exceso, habría tenido que mostrarle la puerta.

Entonces, volvía a tener el cuchillo en su garganta. Personalmente, le gustaría patear ella misma al chacal. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Estaba demasiado agradecida con él como para estar enfadada por sus acciones.

Shaoran se puso de pie tan pronto como la vio.

Por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, se sentía nerviosa, tímida cuando se acercó a él. Incluso vacilante.

Cuán distinto a ella. Siempre era fría cuando estaba alrededor de hombres, especialmente cuando eran de otra especie. Pero con Shaoran...

Había algo diferente.

Shaoran tragó saliva cuando vio que Sakura cruzaba la calle. Era aún más hermosa a la luz del día de lo que era dentro del oscuro club. La luz del sol brilló en su cabello, convirtiéndolo en oro, haciendo que le picara la palma de la mano por querer tocar su suavidad. Debía estar congelándose. Todo lo que tenía puesto era una delgada camiseta del Santuario.

Se quito la chaqueta cuando ella finalmente se acercó.

—Quería agradecerte de nuevo —dijo con su voz baja y dulce. Frunció el ceño cuando él le colocó la chaqueta alrededor de sus delgados hombros.

Shaoran bajó la cabeza con vergüenza cuando comprendió por qué la molestó su acción.

—Sé que huele a lobo, pero hace demasiado frío para estar aquí fuera con los brazos desnudos.

Ella frunció el ceño aún más al mirar sus brazos.

—Tú también llevas sólo una camiseta.

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrado a estar afuera —tomó la comida—. Así que supongo que no nos prohibieron volver después de todo.

Ella rió, mostrándole el hoyuelo que mataría por besar.

—Ni mucho menos. Alguien que lucha por nosotros es siempre bienvenido.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron, él asintió.

—Bien. Tenía miedo de tener que escuchar la mierda de Eriol durante los próximos siglos.

Sakura sofocó una risa por el modo que se reprendió por haber maldecido frente a ella. Era muy dulce, encantador y también inesperado.

—No eres como los otros lobos, ¿verdad?

Él bebió su cerveza directamente de la botella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca he estado alrededor de los lobos y que fueran tan...

Arqueó una ceja como si la desafiara a insultarlo.

—Educados.

Shaoran se rió, un cálido y rico sonido que carecía de cualquier asomo de burla. La expresión suavizó sus rasgos, haciéndolo aún más hermoso y fascinante. Y por alguna razón, no podía tener bastante de él, con cada movimiento que hacía su mirada se dirigía hacia sus bien esculpidos brazos flexionados. Tenía los mejores bíceps que había visto nunca.

—Nuestra hermana está encinta —dijo después de haber tragado un bocado—. Ella tiene códigos que debemos seguir y Eriol los hace cumplir.

—¿Pero no te gustan? —Había una nota en su voz mientras hablaba.

Él no respondió mientras cortaba la carne con su tenedor.

Sakura hizo un gesto hacia la barra.

—¿Quieres comer dentro con el resto?

—Nah. No me gusta estar adentro y no puedo soportar a la mayoría de ellos de todos modos —giró su barbilla hacia la puerta labrada del bar donde Touya montaba guardia de nuevo—. Probablemente deberías volver. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano no quiere que estés aquí fuera con perros.

—No eres un perro.

Dijo cada palabra enfáticamente, sorprendida de que realmente fuera lo que sentía. Hacía una hora, habría sido ella la que lanzara ese insulto a él y al resto de su manada.

Ahora…

Realmente no era como los demás y de veras quería quedarse ahí con él.

_Vete, Sakura._

Dio un paso alejándose antes de que recordara que llevaba su chaqueta. Quitándosela, se la devolvió.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Shaoran no podía hablar cuando la vio cruzar la calle y entrar al bar. Cuando sostuvo su chaqueta contra su pecho, su olor lo golpeó con toda la fuerza de una ola, tan fuerte que quería aullar por ella. En cambio, enterró la cara contra el cuello inhalando profundamente, sintió su cuerpo endurecerse a un nivel por el que sólo lo había hecho por una hembra…

Se estremeció cuando viejos recuerdos lo desgarraron.

A pesar de que no habían sido compañeros, Stephanie había sido su mundo entero.

Y había muerto en sus brazos fruto de un brutal ataque.

Aquel recuerdo destrozó el calor en su sangre y lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad con un feroz recordatorio de lo peligrosa que era su existencia. Era la razón por la que el chacal había tenido suerte de seguir vivo. Lo único que no podía soportar Shaoran era ver a una mujer amenazada, no importaba quién saliera perjudicado.

Cualquier criatura lo suficientemente cobarde como para aprovecharse de una mujer, merecía la muerte más brutal imaginable. Y si era por la mano de Shaoran, entonces mejor.

Dobló su chaqueta, tomó el plato y volvió a comer.

Una vez que terminó, Touya cogió los platos y le agradeció una vez más el salvar a Sakura.

—Sabes, para ser un lobo, realmente no apestas.

Shaoran resopló.

—Y para ser un oso, no irritas mi trasero.

Touya se rió de buena gana.

—¿Irás adentro?

—No. Prefiero estar fuera y congelarme el trasero.

—Te entiendo. A mí también me gusta estar fuera. Hay demasiados humanos allí dentro.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza, sorprendido, de que el oso lo entendiera. Fuuti lo había hecho bastante humano, no quería irrumpir más de lo que lo había hecho. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió de nuevo hacia las motos a esperar.

Sakura salió por las insistentes quejas de Touya que siguieron entrando por el auricular que ella llevaba; todo el personal los llevaba de modo que los Were-Hunter pudieran parecer más humanos siempre que usaran sus poderes para comunicarse unos con los otros.

—¿Qué? —Se paró en la entrada.

Él le dio el plato vacío y la botella de cerveza.

—Oh.

Ella dio un paso hacia delante para cogerlos. Espontáneamente su mirada se dirigió hacia Shaoran, que había vuelto a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos cubiertos mientras se apoyaba contra un viejo poste.

Había algo salvaje y masculino en aquella postura. Algo en ello hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

_No es de la misma especie, chica…_

Sin embargo, eso no le importaba a sus hormonas. Magnífico, era magnífico, independientemente de la clase o el tipo.

Sí, eso era lo que le pasaba. No era nada más que el hecho que era un espécimen excepcional de fisiología masculina.

—¿Te sucede algo?

Parpadeó y miró a Touya, que la miraba fijamente.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé. Tienes ese tipo de expresión tonta que nunca te había visto.

Hizo un sonido brusco de asco.

—No tengo ninguna expresión tonta.

Él resopló.

—Sí, ponte enfrente de un espejo y compruébalo. Es realmente aterrador. Sin duda, no dejes a Mamam ver esto.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

—¿Eso viene de un oso que cuyo trasero fue pateado por un chacal?

Sus ojos llamearon.

—Estaba preocupado por el cuchillo en tu garganta.

Ella soltó una risa exagerada.

—Estabas en el suelo antes de que fuera capturada.

Comenzó a discutir, luego se detuvo. Miró alrededor como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiera haberla oído por casualidad

—¿Crees que alguien se acuerde de esa parte?

—Depende —le dirigió una mirada calculadora—. ¿Cuánto vas a pagarme para respaldar tu versión?

Su mirada se volvió encantadora y dulce.

—Yo te pago con amor, preciosa hermanita. Siempre.

Ella se mofó de su oferta.

—El amor no paga el alquiler, bebé. Sólo el frío efectivo.

Con la boca abierta, tenía una expresión de total agravio mientras sostenía una mano sobre su corazón como si le hubiera herido.

—¿Realmente quieres convertir a tu hermano favorito en un mercenario?

—No. Nunca le haría eso a Yukito.

—¡Ay! —Touya sacudió la mano como si se hubiera quemado—. La bearswan tiene actitud.

Riendo, salió a darle un rápido abrazo.

—No te preocupes, hermano mayor, tu secreto está seguro conmigo siempre y cuando no me molestes demasiado.

Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuvo.

—Sabes que te quiero, hermanita.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y lo hacía. A pesar de sus desacuerdos y disputas, su familia significaba todo para ella. Mientras se alejaba, se volvió para ver por última vez a Shaoran. Lo más probable era que nunca lo volviese a ver de nuevo. Algo realmente común entre sus clientes y, sin embargo, por alguna razón, esa vez ese pensamiento la hería profundamente.

_He perdido como tres células cerebrales… Osa, pon tu culo de nuevo a trabajar y olvídate de él._

Shaoran se puso de pie en cuanto vio a la manada saliendo del bar. Eriol fue el primero en llegar a él.

—Aquí.

Eriol le arrojó su mochila y a continuación, le entregó una bolsa con algo dulce y rico.

—La osa quería asegurarse de que tienes todo para Fuuti. Dijo que había algo allí para ti.

Eso lo impresionó completamente. Nunca nadie le había hecho regalos.

—¿Para mí?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo los procesos de pensamiento de los osos. La mayoría de los días apenas comprendo los nuestros.

Shaoran tenía que darle la razón, él tampoco los entendía. Metió la bolsa en su mochila y el resto de los lobos montaron sus motos y se marcharon. Anduvieron en silencio todo el camino de regreso al pantano donde habían hecho su campamento para que las mujeres dieran a luz a sus cachorros en condiciones de paz y protección.

En cuanto volvieron, su padre los encontró en su forma de lobo. Hien cambió a humano solamente para burlarse de ellos.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en regresar con las hembras?

Cuando Shaoran abrió la boca para decir algo inteligente, Eriol le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Fui a visitar la clínica y así tener la información del contacto en caso de que las mujeres requieren de nuestra ayuda.

Hien curvó sus labios. A pesar de que los había enviado allí, tenía que portarse como un idiota.

—En mis días en que dejé en manos de Wolfswans incapaces a nuestras jóvenes mujeres, ellas morían en el parto.

Shaoran se mofó.

—Entonces es algo bueno que estemos en el siglo XXI y no en la Edad Media, ¿no?

Eriol sacudió la cabeza mientras que su padre le gruñía como si estuviera a punto de atacarlo.

Esta vez Shaoran se negó a retractarse.

—Pruébalo, viejo —dijo, utilizando un término que sabía enfurecería a su padre ya que siendo un Katagaria despreciaba su naturaleza humana—. Te arrancaré la garganta y será el inicio de una nueva era de liderazgo para esta manada.

Podía ver el deseo de hacerlo en los ojos de Hien, pero el señor de los lobos sabía lo que hacía. En una pelea, Shaoran ganaría.

Su padre no era el mismo lobo que había matado a su propio hermano para ser el Regis de su manada. Se había vuelto débil con la edad y sabía que no tenía muchos años más antes de que Shaoran o Eriol asumieran el puesto.

De una u otra manera.

Shaoran prefería estar sobre el cadáver del viejo. Pero otras disposiciones también le valdrían.

Esa era otra de las razones por la cual su padre los odiaba. Sabía que su mandato había pasado y que ellos sólo estaban acercándose al propio.

Hien estrechó su mirada de modo amenazador.

—Un día, cachorro, vas a cruzarte en mi camino y tu hermano no estará aquí para impedirme matarte. Cuando ese día llegue, será mejor que reces por tu salvación.

La mirada de Shaoran se volvió maligna.

—No necesito salvación. No hay un lobo aquí que no limpie mi trasero. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé y lo más importante,_ todos_ lo saben.

Eriol arqueó una ceja frente a su comentario como si no aprobara sus palabras.

Shaoran le dedicó una sonrisa un poco torcida.

—Tú no cuentas, hermano. Pienso más en ti como para intentarlo.

Hien los rastrilló retorciendo de manera repugnante sus labios.

—Ambos me ponéis enfermo.

Shaoran dijo con un bufido.

—Vivo para eso… padre —no podía resistir usar el título que sabía disgustaba a rebosar al viejo—. Tu eterna repugnancia me alimenta como la leche materna.

Hien se transformó en un lobo y se alejó de un salto.

Eriol se volvió contra él.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Joder a todo el mundo con quien tienes contacto? Sólo por una vez, ¿podrías cerrar la boca?

—Es una habilidad.

—Bueno, desearía que la olvidaras.

Shaoran resopló, irritado por el maldito tema que lo molestaba desde hacía trescientos años. No era la clase de lobo que lo soportara. La mayor parte del tiempo daba lo mejor de sí.

—Va en contra de mis principios. Deja de ser una anciana.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el borde del campamento que Fuuti había escogido como guarida con su compañero Orian.

Shaoran siempre tenía que morderse la lengua a su alrededor. Odiaba al lobo que los Destinos habían escogido para su hermana. Ella se merecía algo mejor que aquel tonto, pero lamentablemente, eso no estaba en sus manos. Los Destinos escogían a sus compañeros y ellos solo podían someterse o el macho viviría toda su vida completamente impotente y la hembra estéril.

Para salvar a su especie, tenían que aceptar a cualquiera que los Destinos hubieran asignado como su pareja. En el caso de sus padres, su madre se había negado y ahora su padre había quedado impotente y perpetuamente cabreado.

No es que Shaoran culpara al viejo por eso. Probablemente, él estaría demasiado insufrible si pasara siglos sin sexo. Pero eso era la única parte de su padre que entendía. El resto del lobo era un completo misterio para él.

Afortunadamente la pareja de Fuuti no estaba con ella.

Fuuti estaba tumbada sobre el césped en la mortecina luz del sol, sus ojos apenas abiertos, una ligera brisa agitaba su suave piel blanca. Su barriga estaba hinchada y podía verse a los cachorros moverse dentro de ella.

Era bastante vulgar, pero no iba a insultarla de esa forma.

_Ya volvisteis…_

Sonrió ante la suave voz en su cabeza.

—Sí y…

Tomó la bolsa y se la alcanzó.

Ella se sentó de inmediato y trotó hacia él.

_¿Qué trajiste? _

Hociqueó la bolsa como tratando de ver a través de ella con su hocico.

Shaoran se sentó y la abrió para mostrar lo que les había dado Sakura. En el momento en que lo hizo, su corazón se aceleró. Había agregado dos filetes, baklava, beignets y galletas. También había una pequeña nota en el fondo.

Sacó las galletas y las sostuvo para Fuuti mientras leía la letra fluida de Sakura.

_Realmente aprecio lo que hiciste y espero que tu hermana disfrute de la comida. Hermanos como tu deberían ser siempre apreciados. Cada vez que necesites un bistec, ya sabes dónde estamos._

No entendía por qué una nota tan pequeña e inofensiva le llegaba tan hondo, pero lo hacía. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras una imagen de ella se introdujo en su mente.

_Deja de comportarte como un loco._

Sí, algo definitivamente estaba mal con él. Tal vez necesitaba ver a uno de esos psicólogos de animales o algo así. O quizás haría que Eriol le diera una fuerte patada en el trasero.

_¿Huele a oso?_

Metió la nota en su bolsillo.

—Es del personal del Santuario

Ella negó con la cabeza y estornudó en la tierra.

_Gah, ¿podrían oler peor?_

Shaoran no estuvo de acuerdo. Él no olía a oso, solo olía a Sakura y era una esencia deliciosa.

—Probablemente, ellos piensan lo mismo de nosotros.

Fuuti se detuvo para observarlo.

_¿Que dijiste?_

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta como si no hubiera defendido a otra especie.

—Nada.

Ella le lamió los dedos mientras él le daba más galletas.

Una sombra cayó sobre ellos. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Eriol ahí de pie con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No debería ser su compañero quien hiciera eso por ella?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre fue un cabrón egoísta.

Fuuti le mordió con fuerza los dedos.

_Cuidado, hermano, es del padre de mis cachorros de quien estás hablando._

Shaoran se mofó de su tono protector.

—¡Uno elegido por un trío de perras psicópatas… ay!

Saltó cuando Fuuti hundió sus dientes profundamente en la parte carnosa de su mano. Maldijo cuando vio como la sangre chorreaba como agua de la herida que le había hecho.

Ella estrechó su mirada.

_De nuevo, él es mi compañero y lo respetarás._

Eriol le dio unos golpecitos en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Chico, ¿es que no aprendes?

Shaoran se mordió el labio para abstenerse de lanzarles un mordisco a ambos. Odiaba cuando lo trataban como a un deficiente mental. Como si sus opiniones no tuviesen importancia. En cualquier momento que abriera la boca, uno de ellos le diría que la cerrara.

Honestamente, estaba bastante cansado de ese trato. Todos lo veían como a la fuerza que necesitaban. Un arma cargada para ser utilizada en contra de sus enemigos. El resto del tiempo, querían meterlo en una caja, completamente silencioso y discreto.

Como sea.

Transformándose en un lobo, los dejó antes de que dijese algo que todos lamentarían.

Pero un día…

Un día les haría saber simplemente qué tan cansado estaba de ser su lobo omega.

Sakura se detuvo en la mesa donde los lobos habían estado. En la esquina había un par olvidadas gafas oscuras. Se inclinó y los recogió sólo para percibir la esencia de su dueño.

Shaoran.

Una leve sonrisa sobrevoló en los bordes de sus labios cuando recordó la forma en que se veía inclinado en su silla. Relajado y letal.

—¿Qué es eso?

Saltó cuando Takashi habló justo detrás de ella. Mirándole sobre el hombro, sonrió al joven tigre. Guapo y delgado, tenía largos mechones negros con flequillo que caían sobre sus ojos, escudándolos del mundo. Ella era una de las pocas personas a quienes él les hablaba.

Sostuvo en alto las oscuras gafas a fin de que pudiera verlas.

—Uno de los lobos los dejó.

Él se rascó su barbuda mejilla.

—¿Quieres que los ponga entre los objetos perdidos?

—Está bien. Lo haré yo.

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de que siguiese adelante para cobrar a otra mesa.

Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó las gafas. Cuando lo hizo, vio una perfecta imagen de Shaoran en forma de lobo atravesando el pantano corriendo.

Alguien estornudó.

Se sobresaltó, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor con miedo de que alguien la atrapara usando un poder que nadie sabía que tenía. Era algo que sólo unos de los más poderosos Aristos podía manejar y el hecho que ella lo tuviese…

Era tanto un peligro como un regalo.

Y era un poder que le había costado la vida de dos de sus hermanos. Por esa sola razón, nunca debía permitir que alguien supiera lo que podía hacer.

Pero hoy esos poderes no le daban miedo. La permitirían encontrar a Shaoran y devolverle sus gafas.

Verificó el reloj en su muñeca.

En treinta minutos tendría libertad para tomar un descanso del trabajo y buscar al lobo…

Sakura se detuvo junto al ciprés que se proyectaba en el agua y se torcía hacia el cielo. El sol poniente se avivaba entorno a las ramas, emitiendo un resplandor majestuoso que también se reflejaba en la brillante agua negra. Era extraño y bello. Hechizante.

Si bien había vivido en Nueva Orleáns más de un siglo, nunca había prestado mucha atención al pantano o los riachuelos. Había olvidado qué tan bellos podían ser.

Sonriéndole a la imagen, manifestó su cámara y comenzó a fotografiarla. No había nada que amara más que capturar la naturaleza en sus formas más puras.

Completamente cautivada por la complejidad del modo de en que la luz jugaba contra el árbol, dejó de prestar atención a su entorno. El mundo se desvaneció a medida que se movía en un círculo grande, inclinando la cámara para mejores ángulos.

El agua turbia chapoteaba alrededor de sus pies cuando se movía. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a un pájaro alzar el vuelo. Comenzó a capturar eso igualmente, pero cuando se movió, oyó algo…

Un gruñido bajo, agudo.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un lobo la atacó.

**Etto… ola? Ahí alguien? Si están? Jaja ola ola y bueno sin ada ams que decir les contesto su reviews…**_Huntress Vampiric/_** ola y bienvenida me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y también que la pusieras en tus favoritos muchas gracias espero verte pronto un beso**_sakilu.123/_** jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado y ya ves Shao hiso algo! La defendió kyaa no es un amor? Al menos resulto bien espero que te haya gustado este cap te espero en el siguiente un beso… **_anaiza18/ _**olaa**** y bienvenida como puedes ver la manada o bueno solo Kero Eriol y Shaoran hicieron algo y sinceramente a mi también me encanto dioses voy a releer de nuevo el libro jejejejeje y esta vez si que me demore prometo no tardarme para la próxima eso espero bye bye… **

**Y bueno chicos y chicas si mi compu se arregla y me deja al menos prenderla para poder releer los libros guardados ya que cada vez que la prendo me sale la pantalla en negro jejejejej actualizare pronto lo prometo! Ya saben dudas comentarios aquí abajito! Y bueno eso es todo o quieren un adelanto? Jajajaja bueno ya que, les pongo un adelanto vale?**

«Sabes, la mejor arma contra ellos sería una pistola…»

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la voz de Shaoran en la cabeza. Sin embargo no le tenía cerca.

El líder se lanzó.

Sakura se agachó y justo cuando llegaba a ella… justo cuando sintió su calor, el aliento apestoso en su piel, un gran lobo marrón lo interceptó y lo envió volando en la dirección contraria.

Shaoran.

**Jajajaja esta bueno el adelanto no? Ok les pongo uno mas para matarles de los nervios muajajaja**

_Shaoran nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estrangular a nadie en su vida. Cada parte de él ardía con furia y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que ella estaba con sus mejillas encendidas por la rabia. El rubor en sus mejillas hacía que sus ojos se vieran de un verde intenso._

—_Tal vez debas aprender a decir gracias de vez en cuando._

_Ella acortó la distancia entre los dos._

—_Y tal ves tú…_

_Las manos de ella tocaron su pecho y su parte más primitiva cobró vida._

_Incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, él la había atraído hacia sus brazos y silenciado su diatriba con un beso._

**Jajaja bueno con esto les dejo nos vemos luego matta ne!**

_**tsukisxs**_


	4. capitulo 3

**Olaaa chicas y chicos como han estado? Yo muy bien jeje y como ven esta vez no me demore mucho jeje bueno aki esta les dejo con la continuación nos leemos abajo!**

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen que mas daría yo poder escribir como****Sherrilyn Kenyon que es a quien pertenece este libro Sherri te amo literalmente claro esta y estoy muriendo de los nervios a que hagas al fin otro libro *0* los personajes son de clamp yo solo tomo prestado para ustedes de fan para fans con mucho gusto**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna…dark hunter...**

CAPÍTULO 3

_**R**_eaccionando con puro instinto, Sakura dejó caer la cámara y manifestó un largo cayado. Se agachó, esperando el ataque. Pero al verdadero estilo del lobo, él no atacó solo. Esperó a que tres más se unieran al grupo. Por sus aromas, sabía que ninguno de ellos eran los lobos que había visto anteriormente en el Santuario.

Estos eran salvajes y viles.

Verdaderos asesinos…

Y ella era su presa.

Sakura hizo girar el arma, preparándose para enfrentarlos. Si querían una pelea, podría y definitivamente iba a darles una. Algunas veces eran ellos los que se comían al oso, pero hoy el oso iba a tomar un jugoso bocado de ellos.

Gruñendo y chasqueando los dientes, la rodearon.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante su bravuconada.

—Créedme, chicos, no queréis catar al oso. Este muerde con el triple de fuerza que vosotros.

Eso no evitó que el líder cargara.

Sakura le dio por un costado con el cayado y lo envió por los aires. Los otros dos saltaron hacia delante. Ella enterró la vara en el suelo y levantó su cuerpo para patear un lomo antes de girar y usar su bastón para golpear al otro en los cuartos traseros.

Él reveló un furioso gimoteo.

—Lloriqueando por mamá, Gran Lobo Malo. La Pequeña Caperucita Roja está a punto de servirse tu piel para cenar.

_«¿Crees que puedes atraparnos?»_

Ella se dio la vuelta para contestar al líder.

—Oh, pequeñín, puedes irte directamente al infierno. —Al menos esa era lo que pensaba hasta que cuatro más corrieron hacia ella.

Las posibilidades ahora…

No eran tan buenas.

Gruñendo y chasqueando las mandíbulas, avanzaron lenta y amenazadoramente. Al tiempo que retrocedía, Sakura consideró transformarse para pelear, pero no sería tan rápida en su forma de oso. Ellos tendrían mucha mejor maniobrabilidad y eso la haría perder.

Perder ante alguien era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

No, manejaría esto como una mujer.

_«Sabes, la mejor arma contra ellos sería una pistola…»_

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la voz de Shaoran en la cabeza. Sin embargo no le tenía cerca.

El líder se lanzó.

Sakura se agachó y justo cuando llegaba a ella… justo cuando sintió su calor, el aliento apestoso en su piel, un gran lobo marrón lo interceptó y lo envió volando en la dirección contraria.

Shaoran.

Gracias a la imagen que ella había visto en su visión, supo que era él. Rasgó la garganta del lobo que había iniciado el ataque contra ella. Sakura habría seguido luchando, pero los otros retrocedieron confusos.

Un gran lobo blanco se puso entre ella y los demás transformándose en Eriol.

—¿Estáis locos? —Gruñó a los lobos—. Ella es uno de los osos Peltier.

Uno por uno los lobos se transformaron en humanos. A excepción de Shaoran y aquel contra el que luchaba.

—¡Shiori! —gritó Eriol con cólera.

En vez de retirarse, Shiori se lanzó hacia Eriol. Shaoran lo cogió violentamente de la garganta mientras los dos lobos seguían luchando y retorciéndose. Sakura se encogió ante la cólera salvaje que demostraba que los dos se odiaban apasionadamente el uno al otro. Viejos recuerdos se alzaron mientras ellos se gruñían y se atacaban, rasgándose mutuamente la carne. La visión de esto la puso enferma.

—¡Basta! —Ella los atacó con sus poderes.

Shaoran aulló cuando una ráfaga le golpeó con fuerza en la cola. El impacto agudo y punzante lo lanzó dando vueltas. Odiaba ser lastimado, y aún más por alguien que obtuvo lo mejor de él…

Esto lo cabreó como nada más podría hacerlo. Furibundo, destelló a la forma humana aún cuando fuera difícil de mantenerla.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Preguntó al tiempo que iba cojeando hacia ella, con su trasero aún ardiendo.

Sakura estrechó la mirada sobre él.

—No me gustan las peleas.

—Y a mí no me gusta recibir un duro golpe en el culo.

Ella ni retrocedió ni se amilanó.

—Bueno, si hubierais parado cuando Eriol os lo dijo…

—No acepto órdenes de una mujer por la que estaba luchando para proteger.

Ella sostuvo la mano en alto como si las palabras de él fueran una declaración de guerra.

—Bueno, _macho_1_(N.A:en castellano original ya que el libro es en ingles :P)_ . Para que conste en acta, no necesito tu protección.

Shaoran se burló de la baladronada fuera de lugar.

—¡Sí, claro! Estuvieron a punto de derrotarte.

—Lo dudo seriamente.

Shaoran acortó la distancia entre ellos mirándola con desaprobación, al tiempo que la furia ardía en cada parte de él. Quería que ella entendiera el peligro al que estúpidamente se había expuesto.

—Esto no es el Santuario, niñita. Invades nuestro territorio y tenemos hembras preñadas. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Te mataríamos aquí sin un parpadeo.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Ah, acabáramos! Como si diera dos centavos por vuestra madriguera —sacó las gafas de sol y las empujó hacia él con tanta fuerza que le obligó a dar un paso atrás—. Sólo quería devolverte lo que es tuyo. Así que vete a la porra.

Shaoran se quedó paralizado cuando su mano le golpeó en el centro del pecho. Instintivamente, cogió las gafas de sol mientras ella desaparecía, sin duda para volver a su casa.

El único problema era que no sabía que le molestaba más, si el manotazo que le había dado sobre el pecho, que le hubiera sacudido el culo o el golpe que acaba de darle a su ego.

—¿Cómo nos encontró esa perra? —Masculló Shiori entre los dientes apretados.

Eriol le dedicó una fija mirada burlona que le decía que compartía la misma opinión que tenía Shaoran sobre Shiori… que Shiori era un idiota de primera categoría.

—Debe haber seguido nuestra esencia.

Shaoran no dijo nada. Todavía estaba demasiado atontado por la cólera que ella sintió por él, cuando todo lo que había estado tratando de hacer era hacerla entender el peligro. ¿Cómo podía ella ignorarlo? Si Shiori no hubiera esperado los refuerzos y Shaoran no hubiera comprendido a quién estaban dispuestos a atacar, Sakura habría sido descuartizada.

Unos pocos minutos más…

Su estómago se contrajo por las imágenes de su mente.

Eriol chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.

—¿Tío? ¿Estás bien?

Shaoran le empujó.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien.

Shiori avanzó con una mueca en su cara.

—De todas las maneras, ¿Qué quería la osa de ti?

Eriol cogió a Shaoran antes de que pudiera acercarse al lobo para atacarlo y lo forzó a alejarse de Shiori.

—Ella…

—No le debemos ninguna explicación —masculló Shaoran, interrumpiendo a Eriol—. Puede besar mi peludo trasero.

Shiori se abalanzó sobre él.

Eriol les gruñó a los dos.

—Juro por los dioses que estoy harto de estar encima de vosotros para separaros —empujó a Shiori—. La próxima vez no pararé a Shaoran. Un insulto más, una mala mirada más, y me apartaré para dejarle que te patee el culo.

Las fosas nasales de Shiori se dilataron. En lugar de insistir en ello, chasqueó los dedos para que los demás le siguieran. Transformándose en lobos, retrocedieron hacia la guarida.

Eriol le enfrentó con una penetrante mirada.

—¿Qué está pasando entre tú y la osa?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Con qué propósito vino aquí, en medio de la nada, para devolverte unas gafas de sol?

Para evitar que cualquier otra persona fuera capaz de usar su aroma para rastrearle. No había pasado desapercibida para él la bondad de Sakura.

Pero si Eriol no era capaz de entenderlo, no estaba dispuesto a darle pistas.

—No sé. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres de cualquier especie tienen sentido?

—Buen punto. Muy bien, entonces regresaré. ¿Vienes?

Shaoran asintió.

Transformándose en un lobo, Eriol se alejó. Shaoran estaba a punto de reunirse con él cuando vio algo en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia.

Era una cámara.

¿Qué demonios?

Se aproximó para cogerla. En el instante en que lo hizo, percibió el aroma de Sakura por todo el objeto. Se preparó para lanzarla al agua, pero la curiosidad se impuso. Conectándola, avanzó a través de las imágenes digitales de los osos Peltier, a veces en la forma humana, otras como osos. Él hizo una pausa sobre una del ayudante de camarero que había visto en la barra alimentando con cacahuetes a su mono mascota. Ella realmente había capturado el modo en que la luz de neón incidía sobre él y el mono de manera muy insólita.

Pero eran las fotos del paisaje de todo Nueva Orleáns las que eran verdaderamente impresionantes. La osa había tenido un sorprendente buen ojo para captar la luz y las sombras. Incluso un lobo como él podía apreciarlo.

_Simplemente tira la maldita cosa y márchate…_

No podía. Era como si estuviera mirando su diario privado y sabía instintivamente que Sakura no querría perderla. Estas eran más que meras fotografías. Parecían formar parte de su alma.

_Dásela a Eriol para que la devuelva._

Era lo que debería hacer. El sentido común le decía que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de ella.

—¿Desde cuándo he tenido alguna vez un pizca de sentido?

Era cierto. El sentido común le había dicho adiós hacía mucho tiempo.

Apretando el agarre sobre la cámara, destelló desde el pantano de vuelta al bar.

Hizo una pausa cuando comprendió que había logrado llegar al último piso… extraño. Era difícil manifestarse en un lugar al que no había ido antes. Los osos debían tener alguna especie de filtro para dirigirlos a un tipo de "pista de aterrizaje".

Lo que explicaba el por qué los chacales habían llegado antes desde esta dirección. Buena jugada por parte de los osos.

Shaoran comenzó a bajar por la escalera hacia la barra donde Touya o uno de los hermanos idénticos de Touya estaba atendiendo.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

El oso se tensó.

—¿Quién diablos eres?

Definitivamente no era Touya.

—Shaoran Kattalakis. Quería devolverle algo de su propiedad, de cualquier manera no es que te importe saberlo.

El oso le fulminó con una mirada hostil.

Otro oso con el pelo corto negro… uno que era Arcadiann si a Shaoran no le fallaba el olfato, dio un delicado codazo al hermano de Sakura.

—Relájate, Cherif, él es el que la salvó antes de los chacales.

Cherif retrocedió, pero no demasiado.

—¿Quieres devolvérselo a ella?

—Seguro.

El Arcadiann dirigió una sonrisa amistosa hacia Shaoran.

—Soy Colt —dijo afablemente—. Sígueme…

Shaoran lo hizo, pero no antes de dirigir una mirada al hermano de Sakura de vete al infierno.

Colt lo condujo por la cocina y por delante de otro que se parecía a Touya hacia una puerta que se abría hacia una casa decorada al estilo Victoriano de fines de siglo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave amarillo mientras que los muebles eran una mezcla de borgoña y negro. La oscura madera le daba una apariencia muy regia.

—La casa de los Peltier —explicó Colt mientras seguía caminando—. No estabas aquí cuando papá oso se la enseñó a tu hermano. Aquí es donde los Were Hunters tienen su hogar en el Santuario cuando no trabajan en el club. Hay cuatro pisos más, pero la mayor parte de los Peltiers están en la segunda planta.

Colt se dirigió al piso de arriba.

—Carson es el doctor y el veterinario y tiene su oficina aquí —tocó la primera puerta cuando llegaron al segundo piso y siguieron caminando hacia el final del pasillo.

Se detuvo en la última puerta. Dando un ligero toque, se inclinó cerca de ella.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?

—Estoy tratando de dormir una siesta, Colt.

—Lo siento, pero hay un visitante aquí que quiere verte.

La puerta se abrió tan de repente que Colt casi cayó hacia dentro. Sakura se veía sorprendida, y luego molesta al ver a Shaoran de pie detrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer he venido a insultarte un poco más de manera inadvertida. ¿Quién sabe?

En lugar de divertirla, que era lo que él había pretendido, ella estrechó su fija mirada sobre él.

—Realmente no me gustas.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—En realidad no tienes una razón para ello.

Colt amplió los ojos.

—¿Debo dejaros a los dos solos? ¿O me quedo y arbitro?

—Puedes irte. Simplemente devuelvo esto —Shaoran sostuvo en alto la cámara—. Y luego me marcharé.

Sin otra palabra, Colt se dirigió de vuelta por el camino por el que habían llegado.

Sakura arrebató la cámara del agarre de Shaoran.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

—Debiste dejarla caer.

Ella se asomó por la puerta para asegurarse de que Colt se había ido antes de susurrar en un tono bajo:

—¿Le dijiste a alguien que estuve allí?

—No. ¿Querías que lo hiciera?

—No —le miró sumamente aliviada—. Gracias. —Entonces en un parpadeo, giró enfadada otra vez—. ¿Miraste mis fotografías? —Era más una acusación que una pregunta.

—¿Se supone que no debía?

Ella retorció el gesto.

—¡Oh, eres un cerdo! Has invadido mi intimidad. ¡Cómo te has atrevido!

Shaoran se sentía aturdido por sus rápidos y bruscos cambios de humor. Definitivamente iba a necesitar una guía para entenderla.

—¿Siempre estás tan alterada?

—¡No estoy alterada!

—Si tú lo dices. Pero realmente, tendrían que ponerte un collar que cambie de color con tus cambios bruscos de humor.

Ella curvó los labios como si sus palabras la disgustaran hasta un nivel superior.

—Oh, eres un animal.

—Huy. Sí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Shaoran comenzó a alejarse, luego se dio la vuelta.

—Por cierto, no exageré antes en el pantano. Pudiste haber sido descuartizada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, resoplando antes de poder finalmente hablar de nuevo.

—Basta ya con tus gilipolleces de _macho_. Estoy harta de que los hombres me digan cómo controlar mi vida. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, hay toda una manada de hombres en el piso de abajo simplemente muriéndose por decirme cómo no estoy dando la talla. La última cosa que necesito es a otro más.

—Tal vez deberías escucharlos de vez en cuando.

—Y tal vez tú no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa.

Shaoran nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estrangular a nadie en su vida. Cada parte de él ardía con furia y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que ella estaba con sus mejillas encendidas por la rabia. El rubor en sus mejillas hacía que sus ojos se vieran de un verde intenso.

—Tal vez debas aprender a decir gracias de vez en cuando.

Ella acortó la distancia entre los dos.

—Y tal ves tú…

Las manos de ella tocaron su pecho y su parte más primitiva cobró vida.

Incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, él la había atraído hacia sus brazos y silenciado su diatriba con un beso.

Sakura no podía respirar al sentir los brazos de Shaoran rodeando su cuerpo. Su furia murió al momento en que los labios de él tocaron los suyos y saboreó un poder dulce y crudo que nunca había experimentado antes.

La lengua de él bailaba con la suya mientras exploraba completamente su boca. Cada hormona en su cuerpo se calentó y ella se aferró a él, queriendo devorar cada centímetro de su duro cuerpo con la boca y las manos. Ambas, la mujer y la osa dentro de ella se volvieron salvajes y lascivas. Nunca había probado ni sentido nada como esto.

Era todo lo que ella podía hacer para no desnudarle y rogarle pidiendo misericordia.

Shaoran abandonó sus labios para finalmente enterrar la cabeza contra su cuello para poder respirar su esencia. Era lo más exquisito que él había olido alguna vez. Y despertó algo en su interior que quiso probar cada parte de ella. Cada hormona de su cuerpo cantó con necesidad.

Y eso lo horrorizó.

Retirándose, bajó la mirada hacia la expresión aturdida de ella.

Los sentidos debían haber retornado a ella en ése mismo instante.

—Tienes que irte. Ahora.

Él lo intentó, pero algo en ella…

¡Vete!

Forzándose a sí mismo a apartarse, se tele transportó de regreso a su guarida en el pantano.

Sakura se desplomó contra la pared que tenía detrás mientras trataba de tranquilizar sus sentidos.

Acababa de besar a un lobo.

_Un lobo._

Su familia lo mataría. Diablos, ellos la matarían. Estaba prohibido corromper la línea de sangre, especialmente cuando eran miembros del Omegrión. El deber de ella era mantener y purificar su linaje. Para fortalecerlo. Como osos, ellos trazaban su linaje a través de la línea femenina y era la única hija de su clan. Por esto era que sus hermanos la protegían tanto.

Aún así…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Nunca podría ver de nuevo a Shaoran.

Nunca.

Nunca, nunca, jamás.

¡Y esta vez ella iba a escuchar a la razón!

Eso esperaba.

**Olaaaaa y que les parecio? Les gusto? Jejejeje bueno pues al menos aquí si ya se besaron ven? Les doy lo que qiueren jajajaj ya ya dejándonos de bromas y chistes que les pareció? Les gusto? Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario aki abajito no mas y bueno ahora solo me queda responder a sus comentarios ;) **_/Tara_** ola Tara y bienvenida! Me alegra mucha saber que la historia tanto a ti como a mi nos atrape intensamente jejeje bueno que puedo decir la escritora es una excelente autora y amo sus libros espero verte prnto un beso **_/Maru-chan1296 _**me gusto que te encantara la historia espero verte pronto y que te haya gustado este capitulo :) **_/__anaiza18_ **ola! Como estas? Si yo también lo crei desde la primera vez que los vi ya que este libro es una serie de libro de un saga llamada dark hunter no se si la habran visto pero el primer libro d ela saga llamada un amante de ensueño ya ha sido adaptado al anime de Sakura card captor se los recomiendo ;) además de que en la saga se hace mension de esta parejita que en el libro vienen a ser Fang y Aimee ellos aparecen varias veces en las sagas anteriores y al fin! Se hiso su libro y bueno creo que me Sali del comentario jejejeje y en el próximo cap te aseguro que no dejaran de hacerlo mas aun con aquel beso jejejejeje espero verlos pronto a todos aquí ;) gracias por sus cometnarios y sus favoritos! Prmeto no tardarme la próxima vez pero como el próximo cap es un pokito cortito no puedo resumir para sacar un adelanto solo les puedo decir esto…. Sakura pensara aun mas en Shaoran y se revelara un secretito que nadie nunca lo sabe nisiquiera su propia familia…**

"_Ella además guardaba un amargo secreto que no se atrevía a compartir con nadie._

_Sakura se mordió el labio, temerosa de decir a su madre la verdad._

_Soy Arcadiann…"_

**Bueno bueno bueno yo ya me voy les espero muy pronto nos leemos luego matta ne!**

_**tsukisxs**_


	5. capitulo4

**Hey como han estado? Bueno pues regresando después de un tiempo no muy corto jejeje así que no se quejen y bueno sin nada mas que decir nos leemos abajo :P**

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen que mas daría yo poder escribir como****Sherrilyn Kenyon que es a quien pertenece este libro Sherri te amo literalmente claro esta y estoy muriendo de los nervios a que hagas al fin otro libro *0* los personajes son de clamp yo solo tomo prestado para ustedes de fan para fans con mucho gusto**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna…dark hunter...**

CAPÍTULO 4

_Tres semanas después_

—¿_**E**_ntonces?

Sakura miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo recostada en la cama y vio a su madre de pie en la puerta. El estómago se le anudó en respuesta. Había temido esta visita todo el día con la esperanza de que su madre la olvidara.

Debió pensarlo mejor. Maman tenía una memoria superada solo por la de Sakura.

—No sentí nada, Maman. Discúlpame.

Maman produjo un sonido grave, de disgusto, con la garganta mientras se adentraba en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se levantó, haciendo espacio en la cama para que su madre pudiera sentarse junto a ella, y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche cuidándose de no perder la página. Se había reunido con el otro clan de osos por la tarde, tan optimista como siempre.

Y como todas las veces anteriores…

Nada.

—Lo intenté, _Maman_. Te juro que lo hice, es solo que… —Suspiró apesadumbrada al recordar la mirada expectante en el rostro sumamente apuesto de Randy. Él había querido que ella lo aceptara, tanto como ella misma, pero fue seguida por otra mirada de desilusión extrema cuando Sakura negó con la cabeza. No había sentido nada por el otro oso.

Absolutamente nada.

—Quizás sentí la excitación pero simplemente no la noté.

Maman rió por lo bajo.

—No, _ma petite_. No hay forma de confundir la sensación. Cada parte dentro de ti despierta y se aviva. Te atraviesa el cuerpo como fuego. La urgencia de aparearte es tan intensa que poco puedes hacer para luchar contra ella. Es una necesidad que lo consume todo.

Sakura apartó la mirada cuando una ola de terror la azotó. Él único hombre por el que había sentido eso…

Era un lobo.

—Debo comunicar a su Regis que no estás interesada. De cualquier manera, ellos pueden solicitar una prueba de apareamiento.

Sakura se horrorizó ante la idea de acostarse con un hombre al que no conocía, uno por el cual no sentía deseo.

—Randy es atractivo, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

_No quiero acostarme con él._ Pero había más que eso. Ella además guardaba un amargo secreto que no se atrevía a compartir con nadie.

Sakura se mordió el labio, temerosa de decir a su madre la verdad.

_Soy Arcadiann… _

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta. Llevaba años intentando decirlas. Pero una vez más, se ahogó con ellas. Su madre quedaría devastada al oír la verdad. Sakura nació Katagaria, al igual que su madre. Sin embargo durante la pubertad, se había convertido en Arcadiann, como su padre.

Era su secreto más guardado. Absolutamente nadie conocía la verdad de su forma básica.

Nadie.

Yendo al caso, nadie, fuera de la familia inmediata, sabía que Papá Oso Peltier era un Arcadiann. El escándalo consiguiente había dejado marcada a su madre, sin embargo Maman se había apareado con él para así poder tener los cachorros que siempre había deseado. Para poder seguir manteniendo el asiento de los Peltier en el Omegrión, asiento ocupado por la línea de su madre desde el primer día.

Era el animal en su madre quien la impulsaba a aparearse y procrear.

Pero la orgullosa parte humana en ella se resentía.

Su madre se inclinó hacia ella.

—Estás a punto de entrar nuevamente en celo. Por décadas has rechazado pretendientes. Ya es hora…

—Maman, por favor. Conozco mis obligaciones. — Y las conocía. El problema era que los osos son diferentes a los otros animales. Aún en época de celo, la hembra elige al macho. Si él no la atraía, si no la conquistaba, no había sexo y por consiguiente ninguna oportunidad de emparejamiento.

Si no se apareaban, no podría haber cachorros.

El ilustre linaje de su madre moriría y otro clan ocuparía el lugar de los Peltier en el Omegrión, otra razón por la cual su familia era increíblemente sobreprotectora con ella. Si Sakura lograba emparejarse con un oso Katagari, entonces habría una oportunidad de que tuviera una hija Katagari quien podría tomar el lugar de su madre en el Omegrión, cuando Maman fuera demasiado vieja para esas obligaciones. Entonces nadie tendría que saber la verdad acerca de Sakura.

Era la única esperanza que tenían y todo el peso de esa responsabilidad nunca abandonaba del todo sus pensamientos.

—Seguiré intentándolo.

Maman asintió.

—Tendremos más Katagaria aquí mañana. Este es un clan proveniente del Canadá. Tienen docenas de machos para que los examines. Ruego para que encuentres digno al menos uno de ellos.

También Sakura.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Maman inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Es todo lo que te pido. —Levantándose de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Sakura pasaba las páginas de su libro mientras los pensamientos corrían por su cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

_No es culpa tuya_. Su madre se había emparejado con un Arcadiann. Nadie podía evitarlo. Touya, Yue, Cody y Kyle eran todos Arcadiann y su madre lo sabía, y aún así los amaba a pesar de sus formas básicas. De acuerdo, su madre estaba en negación respecto a esto, pero ellos nunca se lo habían ocultado.

Solo al resto del mundo.

_Es tu madre. Nunca te haría daño._

Eso no era del todo cierto. Su madre era una osa, con todos los instintos de un oso. Para proteger su cubil, su madre mataría a cualquiera de ellos que amenazara su seguridad y bienestar. Era la naturaleza de su especie.

Sakura nunca se permitía olvidarlo. Su madre tenía más compasión que cualquiera, pero cuando Maman odiaba a alguien, como en el caso de Takashi, no había forma de razonar con ella. Una vez que Nadeshko se aferraba a una idea, nada podía disuadirla.

Y eso era en verdad aterrador.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

_Te aparearás con uno de esos osos mañana y rogarás a los dioses que ese uno te produzca las marcas de emparejamiento._

Era su única esperanza.

De lo contrario…

No, ni siquiera podía contemplar eso. La supervivencia de su clan era lo único que importaba. Por encima de su propia felicidad y, aún más, por encima de su propia vida.

Se emparejaría con un oso Katagari aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

**Bueno pensaran muy corto? Jejej lo siento pero no podría juntarlo con la siguiente escena puesto que la que sigue es mas larga y bueno solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo como verán si que saku esta en un embrollo y bueno si ustedes no saben vayan y lean el primer cap de este fic ahí dice que los arcadian con los katagarian pelean entre si y la cuestión es que su madre viene a ser katagari y además sus hermanos que muy pronto se hablara aunque sea un poco de ellos murieron a causa de arcadianos por eso Sakura tiene pavor a que alguien mas sepa la verdad y espero que al menos hayan entendido bien esa parte y bueno ya saben preguntas y dudas de cualquier cosa no duden en decírmelo vale? Y bueno solo me queda contestar a sus comentarios **_/__Tara…_** hey bienvenida realmente me alegro que te haya gustado este fic y bueno al fin tengo el siguiente cap espero que lo sigas disfrutando y como a ti a mi también me atrapo por igual ufff si supieras cuanto hemos esperado por una noticia nueva sobre esta parejita que solo se les mencionaba en los otros libros y al fin esta aquí espero leerte pronto y que disfrutes como yo de esta maravillosa historia un beso **_/Maru-chan1296…_** ola! Me gusta que te encantara la historia y bueno solo espero poder leerte de nuevo te espero pronto en el siguiente cap vale? Un beso **_/anaiza18…_** amor a primer y segunda vista si yo también lo creo me gusta esta parejita y ya vez como te dije ella no ha dejado de pensar en el aunque eso este mal y ahora nos deja la parte donde el acaso también pensara en ella? No se por que pero el siguiente cap estoy segura que van a querer arrancar los ojos de alguien muajjajajajajja no digo mas o kizas si jejejej veremos si lo pongo en adelantos jejjeje y bueno te espero pronto vale? Un beso… y chicas y chicos quieren adelanto? Esta vez el cap si será mas largo pero como dije no podría juntarlos y hacer un cap extra largo si no se perdería la emoción jejeej y bueno aquí les va su adelanto **

"_Shaoran se congeló cuando escuchó la seductora voz de la que tenía que ser la más sexy wolfswan de su manada. Peimei. Alta, sensual y voluptuosa, revolvía las hormonas de cada lobo que la veía. Él nunca había sido una excepción."_

**Jojoojoj bueno bueno no les dije que querrán arrancar los ojos de alguien? **

"_¿Quién lo habría culpado? Los Arcadiann siempre estaban atacándolos._

_Y habían matado a la única mujer por la que Shaoran se había preocupado"_

**Ustedes pensaran por que esto pongo de gran importancia puesto que recuerden Sakura es arcadian y bueno saquen sus conclusiones muajajjajaajajajajajajajja y bueno dejando eso atrás me despido nos leemos luego matta ne!**

_**tsukisxs**_


	6. capitulo5

**Olaaaa chicos y chicas como están? Esta vez si que me demore Lo siento! Es que estaba con café o te y por eso me demore gomen! Los personajes ni la historia son mías la historia pertenece a**** Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes a Clamp!**** yo solo lo adapto para el gusto de las fans! De fans para fans**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna…dark hunter...**

CAPÍTULO 5

—¿Shaoran?

Shaoran se congeló cuando escuchó la seductora voz de la que tenía que ser la más sexy wolfswan de su manada. Peimei. Alta, sensual y voluptuosa, revolvía las hormonas de cada lobo que la veía. Él nunca había sido una excepción.

Hasta esta noche.

Frunció el ceño cuando ella acortó la distancia entre ellos y se frotó a su lado. Alcanzándolo tomó un puñado de su pelo y tiró de él.

Ella ronroneó en su oído.

—Estoy en celo, bebé. ¿Quieres echarme una mano?

¿Era una pregunta capciosa o qué? Shaoran hocico su cara contra su cuello, inhalando su esencia. Normalmente eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para incendiar su lujuria hasta el punto en el que sería más que capaz de complacerla.

_Vamos, cuerpo, despierta._

Pero sólo se revolvió un poco.

¿Qué diablos?

Ella se agachó para acunarlo como una profesional.

—¿Algo va mal?

—No.

Ella se retiró para hacerle una mueca cuando no se puso duro al instante

—¿No te has emparejado, verdad? —Esa sería la suposición natural dado que desde el momento que un lobo se emparejaba solo podría ser atraído por su pareja femenina y nunca más por otra. Algo que en verdad apestaba. Eso era el por qué no tenía ninguna prisa en encontrar pareja. Se parecía demasiado a comer la misma cena cada noche. ¿Quién lo querría?

Ella tiró de sus manos, buscando la marca que siempre los señalaba cuando los Destinos habían escogido su otra parte. Era una marca que siempre aparecía en sus palmas después de que hubieran tenido sexo.

El problema era que él no había tocado a nadie en las últimas tres semanas. No desde que había visto a Sakura.

Alejó las manos de ella.

—No estoy emparejado.

El alivio aligeró su expresión mientras alcanzaba su bragueta.

—¿Entonces qué estas esperando?

Inspiración… y una erección definitivamente ayudaría. Su polla se movió cuando ella la rozó con sus uñas, pero no hizo nada más que eso. Ni siquiera estaba ayudando su manoseo.

Shaoran la besó y ella lo atacó.

Sin embargo estaba frío. Vacío. ¿Dónde estaba el fuego usual que sentía? La necesidad de impulsarse dentro de ella.

El sólo sentía…

Nada.

Ella hundió su mano más adentro de sus pantalones para tomarlo mientras respiraba en su oreja. Eso envío escalofríos sobre él, pero aún no tenía deseos de tocarla.

Mordisqueando con fuerza su oreja, se retiró con una maldición y le golpeó el pecho con sus puños.

—¿Qué está mal contigo?

Shaoran la miró inexpresivamente, deseando tener una respuesta. En lugar de eso sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

—Parvo.

Ella arrugó su cara en disgusto.

—Parvo, mi culo. Vamos Shaoran. No me quiero emparejar con el resto de estos perdedores, tú eres el único que quiero.

—La mente está de acuerdo contigo, bebé, pero el cuerpo…

Ella lo abofeteó. Con fuerza.

—¡Apestas!

Shaoran se limpió la sangre de los labios con una mueca. Ese era el problema más grande con las _wolfswans __(_ Se refiere a las lobas hembra. La partícula swan se usa para designar a un miembro femenino de cualquiera de las razas._)_. Cuando sus hormonas tenían el control, eran unas perras brutales. Ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que habían tenido sexo, Peimei lo había mordido tan fuerte en el hombro que sangró. Incluso tenía una cicatriz permanente de eso.

Ella le agarró el pelo y lo besó de nuevo.

Ahora con su propia rabia estallando, la empujó hacia atrás.

—Ve a bofetear a alguien más. Esta noche no estoy de humor para ser mordido ni arañado.

Ella le tiró del pelo lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancarle un puñado.

—Eso parece. Tú tendrías SPM cuando yo estoy en celo. —Ella le gruñó—. Bien, Iré a buscar a Kero.

_Y puede que os emparejéis por toda la eternidad…_

_En el infierno._

Eso era lo que se merecían. Frotándose los labios, que todavía le escocían por el golpe, se cerró el pantalón y se hundió en la tierra. Se recostó sobre la espalda para ver el oscuro cielo, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de consuelo.

Escuchó una pelea en el campamento donde Peimei debió de haber esparcido su esencia por ahí para incitar a los otros. Lo más probable es que lucharían y el ganador la tomaría.

Pero satisfacer a una loba en celo no era algo fácil. Solía tomar toda una noche y algunas veces otros dos o tres serian necesarios para saciarla. Por supuesto que todo eso cambiaba una vez que la hembra se emparejaba. Entonces estaba fuera de los límites de todos a excepción de su macho elegido.

Shaoran no podría creer que la hubiera rechazado. Incluso hostil y hormonal, era una pieza fina de…

—¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Quizás si tenía parvo o rabia. ¿Podría un Were-hunter tener eso? Nunca había oído hablar de alguien que la contrajera, pero…

Algo debía de estar seriamente mal con él. La esencia de una excelente hembra en celo nunca había fallado antes en estimularlo. Debería de estar ahí en ese mismo instante, pateando y arañando para ser el único que la montara.

Pero mientras lo consideraba, sus pensamientos cambiaron a Sakura. La manera en la que se veía trayéndole comida dónde había estado sentado cerca de las bicicletas. La forma en que su chaqueta la había envuelto completamente mientras la usaba y le sonreía.

Había sido hermosa y amable. Generosa y dulce. Incluso cuando le había gritado había sido…

Bingo. Ahora estaba duro como una roca.

Shaoran dejó salir un suspiro agradecido. Gracias a los dioses. Al menos no estaba arruinado. Todavía funcionaba.

Solo que no por Peimei.

Ese pensamiento lo puso físicamente mal. Oh gah, estaba mejor teniendo Parvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Inclinó atrás la cabeza para ver a Eriol parado a unos pasos de él, pareciendo desconcertado por la pose de Shaoran.

—Nada.

—¿Por qué no estás con Peimei?

—¿Por qué no lo estás tú?

Eriol se sentó a su lado.

—No la soporto. Araña como un gato. Como sea, eso nunca te detuvo antes a ti.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros mientras escondía sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

—Hay más en la vida que el sexo.

Eriol le frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano?

Shaoran le dio una mirada curiosa.

—No seas imbécil.

—Está bien. Te dejaré solo. Pero ahora en serio, ¿estás bien?

—¿Cuándo he estado bien?

Eriol se rió.

—Buen punto. Sigo pensando que te viene desde que Fuuti te empujó cuesta abajo por aquel barranco cuando eras un cachorro, eso te jodió para toda la vida.

—Pensé que venía de ti siempre durmiendo en mi cabeza cuando éramos cachorros. Años de falta de oxígeno por la noche pasan factura.

Eriol se río.

—Yeah, probablemente maté a las seis neuronas de tu cerebro incluso antes de que alcanzaras la pubertad.

—Probablemente. Explica mucho, ¿no es así?

Con su expresión sobria, Eriol se puso de pie.

—Por cierto, escuché a Hien la otra noche, estaba hablando acerca de reemplazarnos como sus herederos.

No era la gran sorpresa dado su odio por ellos. Pero aun así, en el pasado Hien siempre había sido cuidadoso acerca de separar el clan con un enfrentamiento total.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ninguno de nosotros se ha emparejado. Piensa que es una señal de que no podemos. Que somos genéticamente deficientes y por tanto indignos de ser Regis.

Shaoran sentía el calor de la ira precipitándose a través de él. Odiaba a su padre con una pasión tan fuerte que no estaba seguro de cómo se aguantaba de arremeter.

—En verdad deseo que me hubieras dejado retarlo. Así vería que tan genéticamente deficiente no… soy.

—No te molestes tanto. Mira el lado bueno, al menos no somos impotentes.

Quizás Eriol no lo era, pero Shaoran…

—Pequeño consuelo —Shaoran se quejó mientras se rehusaba a pensar en Sakura sosteniéndolo—. Probar su sangre. Como sea, al final no me calmaría nada. —Movió su cabeza para ponerse más cómodo—. ¿Así que a quien está buscando como nuestro reemplazo?

—A Shiori ¿quién más?

Sólo iba de mejor a mejor. ¿Por qué se molestó en preguntar? Debió de haber sabido la respuesta.

—Estoy seguro de que Shiori no defiende nuestra causa.

—Nop.

—Un día voy a rasgar su garganta y tú no estarás ahí para detenerme.

Eriol se congeló cuando escuchó la cruda intención en el tono de Shaoran. Y la angustia. Sabía que era difícil para su hermano refrenar su furia. Que era difícil para Shaoran retirarse y ser su subordinado o de cualquier otra persona.

Iba en contra de todo en el código genético de Shaoran. Y le hacía preguntarse cómo hubiera sido Shaoran si Eriol no hubiera cambiado a Arcadiann durante la pubertad.

Dioses, que espantoso había sido eso, le había llevado semanas entender que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, y luego una vez que estuvo seguro…

Decírselo a Shaoran había sido lo más difícil de todo. Incluso aunque hubieran sido hermanos de camada una parte de él había temido que su hermano lo atacara y lo matara por eso. ¿Quién lo habría culpado? Los Arcadiann siempre estaban atacándolos.

Y habían matado a la única mujer por la que Shaoran se había preocupado.

En cambio Shaoran lo había aceptado con calma y prometió su eterna protección. Leal como un lobo… y un hermano… hasta el final.

Era una protección que nunca dudó. Shaoran trató de ocultárselo a Eriol, pero no era estúpido. Sabía cuántas veces su hermano se mantuvo despierto en las noches, protegiendo su secreto. Cuántas veces Shaoran se había alejado de una lucha aun cuando hacerlo lo irritaba, de manera que Eriol no fuera cuestionado o descubierto.

Él era la debilidad de su hermano y se odiaba por eso.

—Lo siento, Shaoran.

—¿Por qué?

Por todo. Por privarlo de sus derechos de nacimiento. Privarlo de su capacidad de desafiar a Shiori y a Hien.

Sobre todo estaba arrepentido de que su hermano no tuviera idea del respeto que tenía por él. Pero no estaba en sus naturalezas hablar de algo así.

—Por ser la espina en tu culo que te impide desafiarlo.

Shaoran volvió a alzar la vista hacia el cielo oscuro.

—No te preocupes por eso. Es lo que es.

Quizás, pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Eriol no hubiera estado alrededor para detenerlo? Pero como Shaoran había dicho, era lo que era. No hubo cambios en el hecho de que él era humano y su hermano lobo.

Suspirando, se dirigió hacia su hermana.

Shaoran no se movió hasta que Eriol se fue. Se recostó ahí escuchando los sonidos de los insectos y de los lobos mientras miraba el cielo encima de él. Los Dark-Hunters los habían advertido hoy más temprano de que había una manada enemiga de lobos Arcadianns en la ciudad y un grupo de Daimons quienes podrían estar buscando extender la duración de sus vidas comiendo un par de lobos. Sus hembras preñadas eran la principal carnada de los Daimons.

Pero Shaoran no les temía. Se podía mantener en una lucha y compadecía al suficientemente estúpido que lo desafiara.

Si sólo su padre y Shiori consiguieran heridas en la cabeza que los hicieran más entupidos de lo normal. Oh, el combatirles…

Cerrando los ojos regresó a su forma de lobo. Esto era lo que necesitaba, la única cosa que lo confortaba.

Pero mientras se recostaba ahí, pensó en algo más que lo confortaba.

La esencia y el sabor de una osa etérea.

_Sácala de tus pensamientos._ Estaba prohibida como algo podría serlo, su padre lo odiaba lo suficiente. Si alguna vez averiguase que estaba excitado por una osa…

Convocarían una caza y él sería asesinado.

**Ups sí que Shaoran está metido en un gran lio y como ven también piensa en sak! Maldita U.n y tengo que admitir que lo que me gusto mas de este cap es que Shaoran choteara a Peimei jajajjajajaja toma eso perr… y la plática con su hermano… la verdad me da un poco de pena que no se digan nada de lo que de verdad sienten HOMBRES tenían que ser o en su caso animales…. u.u aunque muy pronto déjenme decirle que su hermano Eriol pronto decepcionara a Shaoran no digo más porque créanme falta muchos cap para eso y por cierto no me vallan a preguntar quién es Stephanie por que no sale quien rayos es mas que solo fue una loba a quien Shaoran antes le gustaba y había muerto por unos Arcadianns es por eso el comentario de Eriol para que comprendan **_/*Maru-chan1296…_** hey! Si que resulta un problema para saku ser humana mientras que la mayoría de su familia son animales y no digo en el otro sentido caray me confundo jejejejej y eso de los libros te digo que es una serie de libros comenzando por el libro 1 el cual ya ha sido adaptado a Sakura card captors sobre un esclavo griego creo que se llama amante de ensueño no sé porque ese, es el nombre del libro y no sé como lo habrán puesto en el fic… y bueno este libro como dije antes es de Fang y Aimee y viene a ser el libro 28 de toda la saga no he cambiado el nombre original sigue siendo BAD MOON RISSING, luego terminando este libro viene la historia de su hermano que en el fic lo pongo como Touya en realidad es el libro de dev que asi se llama y bueno te recomiendo que leas desde el primer libro por que asi no solo te será adictivo si on que no pararas de leer además de que hay cosas que no sale en este libro que salen en otros anteriores sobre esta parejita *0* te deseo suerte en encontrarlos ya que se pueden descargar gratis online **_/* …_** gomen neee por tardarme demasiado y dejándote espero lo siento! Es que como ves estaba metida mas en mi otra historia lo siento! Espero leerte pronto bye! /*anaiza18… ya ves que la rechazo y bien rechazada jajajja se lo merecía la muy perr… espero poder leerte pronto jane!**

**Y bueno chicos y chicas solo me queda dejar su adelanto no? Jejee **

—_¡Eres repugnante! Si tú eres el ideal de la humanidad, prefiero ser un animal —miró a Touya haciendo una mueca con los labios—. Tienes razón, odio a los lobos. Son la clase más repulsiva que he conocido. No entiendo porque Lycaon los escogió como hijos. Pienso que deberían ser devueltos y ejecutados. ¡Perros asquerosos! ¡Todos vosotros!_

_Impresionado, Shaoran sintió sus palabras como un golpe a su estomago. "Perro", era el peor insulto que podrían decirle a un lobo. Era la comparación de un animal azotado cuya función es obedecer a su amo. Un estúpido sin poder, sin dignidad y ningún sentido._

—_Para que conste, hay una diferencia muy grande entre un perro y un lobo. La principal es que nosotros no somos menos que otros. Nunca._

_Sakura se quedó helada al recordar la presencia de Shaoran. Se congeló en los brazos de Yue sintiendo el pesar rasgar a través de ella. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que estaba ahí?_

**Up si que metió la pata pobre sakurita jje y como estoy de buen humors ahí le dejo otro**

_Cada parte de ella chisporroteaba. No había otra palabra para definirlo. Maman tenia razón, era una sensación que no podía confundir. Esto era lo que se supone que tenía que sentir al encontrar a su compañero. Esta sensación tan evasiva que había estado intentando experimentar con su especie._

_Y Shaoran era el único que la hacía sentir así._

_Maldición._

**Bueno, bueno sin nada más que decir me despido y con lo de arriba, solo queda decir ups será Shaoran su compañero? Jajaj si quieren saber eso y mucho mas esperen hasta que actualice jajajajajajja bye byeeee**

**tsukisxs**


End file.
